


An Unlikely Romance

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Sex, Eventual relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Kidnapping, Loss of Control, M/M, Makeup, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexual Content, Sibling Rivalry, Test Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with text messages from a mysterious number that leaves Gregory Lestrade curious.<br/>And when he's kidnapped and meets the man he's wanted to get to know for a while, things get very interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Texts From A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just a ficlet of Mycroft and Lestrade conversing through text, but it took on a life of it's own and now it's becoming a full on story. Oops ;)  
> Enjoy my first full Mystrade story ;) xxxxx
> 
> Update: for those who don't know this is a companion piece to my other fic Daddy Loves You which is the Johnlock side. Please read that too xxx

**_24 th September 2012 14.06pm_ **

_Good afternoon, Inspector_

_MH_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 14.09pm_ **

_Sorry, who’s this?_

_GL_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 14.10pm_ **

_We have a mutual acquaintance_

_MH_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 14.13pm_ **

_And who would that be?_

_GL_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 14.15pm_ **

_Sherlock Holmes_

_MH_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 14.18pm_ **

_And what’s your connection to him,_

_may I ask?_

_GL_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 14.20pm_ **

_He would call me his arch-enemy_

_MH_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 14.24pm_ **

_But you’re not?_ _So who are you?_

_GL_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 14.27pm_ **

_His older brother_

_MH_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 14.30pm_ **

_Can’t I know your name then?_

_GL_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 14.33pm_ **

_Mycroft_

_MH_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 14.37pm_ **

_Right. So why are you texting me?_

_And how did you get my number?_

_GL_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 14.39pm_ **

_I have my sources_

_MH_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 14.41pm_ **

_Ah, a mystery. Well, unfortunately_

_I’m nothing like your brother._

_I prefer straight answers_

_GL_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 14.44pm_ **

_Get in the car, Inspector_

_MH_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 14.47pm_ **

_So why am I being abducted?_

_GL_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 14.50pm_ **

_You will find out soon enough_

_MH_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 14.52pm_ **

_That’s reassuring_

_GL_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 14.54pm_ **

_There is no need for alarm, Inspector_

_MH_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 14.57pm_ **

_How would you feel if I abducted you?_

_GL_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 14.44pm_ **

_Quite impressed, considering no_

_one has ever tried_

_MH_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 14.44pm_ **

_Ah, I see_

_GL_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

 

**_24 th September 2012 15.07pm_ **

_See you soon, Inspector_

_MH_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

****

**_24 th September 2012 15.10pm_ **

_I guess I will_

_GL_

**_MESSAGE SENT_ **


	2. The Mystery Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Greg Lestrade finally meets the mystery man and things take a very progressive turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy summary, but I don't want to spoil anything ;) xxxxxx

“Oh, hello.” Lestrade greets the young woman with a smile.

“Mr Holmes is expecting you at the restaurant in ten minutes.” The young woman replies, not looking up from her mobile.

“Oh, so what if I hadn’t have gotten in the car? What then?” Lestrade allows himself to grin.

“You would have, eventually.”

“Oh, is _Mr Holmes_ that sure of himself?”

“He’s persistent.” The woman replies with a slight smile into her mobile.

“Ah, okay. So what’s the nature of this then?” Lestrade asks, looking out the window at the scenery.

“Suspicious.” The woman states with a smirk.

“Very. So what’s your name then? And who are you, Mr Holmes’ PA?”

“Anthea and yes.”

“Nice name.”

“You’re making small talk. Interesting. Do that a lot?” Anthea asks with a smirk.

“I’m not usually abducted to be fair. I don’t know what to do in this sort of situation.”

“We’re here.” Anthea replies, looking up for a moment before going back to her mobile.

“Thanks.” Lestrade smiles awkwardly, getting out of the car.

“Apologies for the way in which we’re meeting.” A gentleman with an umbrella greets the Inspector.

“You mean abducting me? Yes, well, beautiful car, even more beautiful assistant.”

“Oh, then maybe I was mistaken.”

“Mistaken about what?” Lestrade asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“Nothing to worry about.” Mycroft replies, lowering his gaze as his cheeks begin to flush.

“Oh … Oh! Um, right. Shall … Shall we go in then?” Lestrade replies, giving a smile.

“Oh. If you want to?”

“Yeah, sure. Why not? You’ve already kidnapped me, what else could be worse?” Lestrade smiles, opening the door to the restaurant.

“Well …” Mycroft smiles back, walking through the door before Lestrade.

x..x

“So, why exactly did you feel the need to kidnap me?” Lestrade asks as a bottle of red wine is set on the table.

Lestrade looks at the bottle of red, picking it up and reading the label. “This is one of my favourites.”

“Obviously.” Mycroft smiles, taking the bottle from Lestrade’s hand and pouring it into the two glasses. “And it adds a little mystery, besides, would you have met me otherwise?”

“How did you know I’d get in the car?” Lestrade asks with a quirk of his eyebrow, picking up his glass and taking a sip.

“Curiosity.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes. Does that bother you?”

“Not really. I’ve been wanting to get your attention for a while.”

“Really?” Mycroft near splutters on his wine, looking up at Lestrade.

“Yeah.”

“Oh. So need to abduct you then?” Mycroft asks shyly.

“No. You could have just asked me out. My divorce was finalised weeks ago. But I suppose you already knew that.” Lestrade smiles, sipping some more wine.

“I didn’t … I didn’t get involved. I wouldn’t want to compromise our _relationship_.” Mycroft replies, blushing.

“Oh, is that what it is now? A _relationship_.” Lestrade grins into his glass.

“I meant strictly _professional._ ” Mycroft whispers, pouring some more wine out for himself.

 _It’s going to be a long night_ Mycroft thinks to himself.

“Wow, isn’t it me who’s supposed to try and get _you_ drunk?” Lestrade grins as he watches Mycroft take a long swig of his wine.

“Mm …”

“Hey, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Lestrade’s grin falters for a moment before he reaches across and grabs Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft jumps at the contact, causing Lestrade to pull his hand away.

“Sorry.” Lestrade replies, pulling his hand back.

“Inspector, it’s …”

“You can call me Greg, you know.” Lestrade interrupts gently.

“Gregory, it’s fine. I just … wasn’t expecting you to …” Mycroft replies awkwardly, looking at Lestrade’s hand.

“Oh, well, if it bothers you then …”

“No, it doesn’t.” Mycroft squeaks, causing Greg to smirk in response. “That’s not fair.” He adds, trying not to pout.

“You’re so adorable, Myc.” Greg grins, touching Mycroft’s fingers with his own.

“I’ll have you know I’m _very_ dangerous.” Mycroft tries at a threatening tone but Greg just grins in response.

“When you’re at work, maybe. But after hours, you’re adorable.” Greg smiles sweetly, running one of his fingers up Mycroft’s finger until he’s drawing circles on his hand.

Mycroft just stares at Greg’s finger running lazy circles on his hand and his heart beats faster, revelling in the touch. He turns his hand over to allow the Inspector to carry on doing so on his palm.

Greg smiles at the movement, content that Mycroft is allowing such a public display of affection.

“Gregory, forgive me for being forward but would you like to go somewhere a little quieter?” Mycroft whispers, still watching Greg’s fingers.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Greg grins, swigging the last of his wine and grabbing Mycroft’s hand properly.

Mycroft smiles in return, picking up the bottle of wine and allowing Greg to drag him from the restaurant.

x..x

“No Anthea?” Greg asks, once he’s in the car.

“I texted her that I didn’t need her and she replied with ‘Good luck, Sir’.” Mycroft replies, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Oh, someone’s hopeful then.” Greg smiles wickedly.

“I didn’t …” Mycroft stammers.

“I didn’t say I minded it.” Greg replies gently, resting his hand on the older Holmes’ thigh and leaning him to kiss him softly.

“Gregory.” Mycroft whispers into Greg’s lips.

“Stop thinking, Mycroft. Just let something happen for once.” Greg smiles, kissing him again.

Mycroft does as Greg says and relaxes into the kiss, bringing his hand up to Greg’s cheek.

“See. It’s better when you don’t think, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Oh, would you like some wine?” Mycroft smiles, picking up the bottle from the restaurant.

“Ah, now you’re trying to get _me_ drunk.” Greg grins, grabbing the bottle from Mycroft and taking a gulp of wine.

“Gregory.” Mycroft squeaks, trying to sound like it’s undignified to drink from a bottle.

“Oh don’t be such a prude. Try living life on the other side of the fence.” Greg grins, handing Mycroft the bottle.

The older Holmes looks at it for a moment then back at Greg and decides to do as he’s told, taking a gulp of wine.

“Mmm. Lovely.” Mycroft smiles, handing the bottle back to Greg.

“I’ll turn you common in no time.” Greg replies, his grin wider now.

“Oh, I bet you will, _Inspector_.” Mycroft grins back, giving an uncharacteristic wink.

“There we go. Mycroft Holmes letting go of his inhibitions. Feels good, right?” Greg replies, lying down and resting his feet on Mycroft’s lap.

“It feels … perfect.” Mycroft smiles, leaning over the older man.

“A little bit tipsy, are we?” Greg grins, stroking Mycroft’s cheek.

“Of course I’m not.” Mycroft replies in distaste, despite curling into Greg’s side.

“It’s okay. I promise not to take advantage. Well, not _too much_ advantage.” Greg grins, kissing the top of Mycroft’s head.

“I haven’t been drunk since I was a teenager.” Mycroft replies softly, running lines on Greg’s chest.

“You have more restraint than me. That’s probably why it all went wrong with my wife.”

“She was cheating on you for eleven months, it would have ended anyway.” Mycroft whispers.

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Gregory.” Mycroft replies softly, finally looking up at Greg.

“Thanks, Myc.” Greg smiles, kissing Mycroft softly.

“We’re … Um, we’re here.” Mycroft replies awkwardly.

“Let’s go then.” Greg smiles suggestively, sitting up and grabbing the bottle of wine.

“Yes, let’s.” Mycroft smiles back, climbing out of the car after Greg.


	3. New Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and, surprisingly, Mycroft are both very drunk.  
> And Mycroft learns what it's like to have fun and lose control for once.  
> Could this be the start of something new and wonderful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I got brave with this chapter *spoilers* ;) and I also discovered that I like complimenting Mycroft/Mark a lot. Apologies (and TMI) but my boyfriend's kink came into this, completely accidental but yeah.  
> Please don't hate me :p xxxxxxx

Greg pins Mycroft up against his front door and kisses him fiercely, hands roaming everywhere.

“Gregory, I think … we should … go inside.” Mycroft whispers between kisses, trying to suppress a moan as the Inspector’s lips move to his neck.

“ _Why_?” Greg asks with a purr, causing Mycroft to moan loudly.

“That’s why.” Mycroft finally moans out, gripping Greg’s hips hard enough to bruise.

“Oh, right. Let’s go then.”

Just as Mycroft finally opens the door, Greg practically throws him through it and the older Holmes just manages to gain his balance to prevent them from tumbling to the floor.

“I don't usually do this on a first date, Gregory.” Mycroft replies as Greg's mouth finds his neck again.

“Neither do I. You must have done something to me.” Greg whispers, grinning into Mycroft's neck.

“On the contrary, I believe it was _your_ fault for drinking all that wine.” Mycroft half moans as Greg continues to lick and suck at his neck.

“You asked me out.” Greg replies, looking up at Mycroft through his eyelashes.

“I did, indeed.” Mycroft smiles down at Greg.

“So shall we take this somewhere more _comfortable_?” Greg purrs, already pulling Mycroft away from the front door.

“Um, well ...”

“Are you _shy_ , Mycroft?” Greg giggles softly, pulling the older Holmes to the couch.

“N … no.” Mycroft stammers, deducing Greg's posture, eyes, seductive smile before gulping.

“Come on.” Greg smiles, pulling gently on Mycroft's hand before laying him down on the couch.

“Gr … _Gregory._ ” Mycroft stutters as the older man climbs on top of him.

“I'll go easy on you, I promise.” Greg replies, looking softly at Mycroft.

“Okay.” Mycroft whispers, unsure of how he feels about being made vulnerable.

Greg leans in slowly and kisses Mycroft, waiting for the older Holmes to respond.

Mycroft presses back a little, taking in the taste of the older man. His lips are warm and soft, he still tastes like decaf coffee but also of sweet red wine. He's experienced in kissing but isn't pushing too hard so that he doesn't frighten Mycroft away.

_Like that would be possible_ . Mycroft thinks, relaxing into Greg's soft touch on his shoulder and chest.

Greg moves his hands to Mycroft's trousers and that's when Mycroft panics.

“Hey, Mikey, it's okay. Please, let me do this for you.” Greg replies, his tone warm and gentle.

Mycroft just nods in reply and moves his hands up to rest on his chest.

“You should enjoy this. Well, I hope you will, it's been a long time since I've done this.” Greg smiles nervously, unzipping Mycroft's trousers and pulling them down to his knees.

Mycroft bites his lip to stop himself from moaning at Greg's words.

“It's okay, baby. Relax. You'll be alright.” Greg smiles, stroking Mycroft through his underwear.

Mycroft unsuccessfully tries to suppress a moan while his hips involuntarily buck up.

“You are so beautiful, Mikey. I mean, look at you, so compliant and yet still trying to keep control. Well, it's time you let someone else take control, baby.” Greg continues to smile softly.

Mycroft moans softly in reply and Greg smiles back, pulling Mycroft's underwear down to his knees to meet his trousers.

Mycroft gasps as Greg stares greedily at the older Holmes' cock. Then he involuntarily moans under the older man's gaze. He only has a few seconds to adjust to his vulnerability when a warm, wet mouth engulfs his cock, causing Mycroft to moan loudly.

Greg begins licking his way up Mycroft's length teasingly, causing him to squirm and try to breathe steadily. Greg notices Mycroft's change and looks up at the younger man, grinning around his cock. When Greg knows Mycroft won't be able to hold on any longer, he pulls off of his cock and replaces it with his hand.

He strokes slowly, enjoying the government operative crumbling under his touch and moans softly.

“Greg … Gregory.” Mycroft moans in a whisper.

“Do you want more, baby?” Greg asks softly, leaning over Mycroft and looking him in the eyes.

“Mm.” Mycroft hums quietly, not trusting his own voice now.

“Alright then, Mikey. But just be warned, I _might_ just blow your mind.” Greg whispers in his ear huskily. 

Mycroft lets out a moan in response as Greg slowly speeds up and Mycroft bites his lip, trying not to scream.

“Gregory, I … can't … going to ...” Mycroft moans softly, a hand pulling a little too roughly on Greg's hair.

“Come on, baby. It's okay. Let it happen, Mikey. I got you. Come for me, baby.” Greg replies gently, stroking Mycroft's hip with his hand while the other continues to work on Mycroft.

The hand in Greg's hair continues to pull roughly, while the other grips Greg's hip and turns his knuckles shockingly white.

Mycroft screams as he comes all over Greg's hand, while his body sort of convulses under Greg's.

“Oh baby, you are so beautiful when you come undone like this. It's so hot and damn, it just makes me want you more.” Greg whispers in Mycroft's ear, not caring that his hand is covered in sticky mess.

“Gr … _Gregory_. Thank … you.” Mycroft sighs softly, his body feeling heavy and worn.

“Not a problem, baby. It was my pleasure. Although, I'm pretty sure it _wasn't_ as good as you're making out.” Greg grins, now laying down next to Mycroft.

“Oh, you were.” Mycroft smiles back, looking at Greg with bright eyes.

“If you say so.” Greg teases lightly, stroking Mycroft's cheek.

“What about you then?” Mycroft asks in a concerned tone.

“I'll be fine. But if it's alright with you, I'm gonna get a shower. I stink of sweat now and we barely did anything.” Greg grins wickedly, kissing Mycroft's nose.

“You can use the en-suite. Upstairs on the left, first door. I'll prepare some coffee and something to eat.” Mycroft smiles, sitting up and grabbing the box of tissues off the coffee table to clean himself up.

Greg watches him clean himself off before replying, “You could join me?”

“I think we've had enough excitement for one night. Mm, I've not had a hand-job on a couch for years. Well, I've not had a hand-job on _anything_ for years.” Mycroft smiles gently, pulling up his underwear and trousers and making his way to the kitchen.

“Alright then, your loss.” Greg grins, heading upstairs to the bathroom.

x..x

Greg strips down and climbs in the shower, still sporting a hard-on that will need seeing to as soon as. He steps into the shower, hot water soaking through to his bones and warming him thoroughly.

The older man smiles at the heat and replays what happened between him and Mycroft. The way the government operative trembled beneath his touch, teeth biting into his lip to prevent a moan, the beauty of him being so open and willing, and then finally that  _scream_ ! That was nearly enough to make Greg come like a teenager. But it was about Mycroft, about giving him some pleasure that required nothing in return, it was just about helping him  _feel_ . 

Greg's hand finds his erection and he strokes slowly, trying to drag out the pleasure for as long as possible. He moans in a whisper, the sound of the shower keeping it even quieter and softer.

As he starts to speed up, he doesn't hear the younger man walking up to the bathroom and listening to Greg's open display of pleasure. The older man near screams as he orgasms and collapses back against the shower wall breathing heavy.

“Like what you see?” Greg announces suddenly, making Mycroft jump.

“Um, sorry. I didn't mean to ...”

“Why don't you join me, Mikey. I promise I'll keep my hands to myself. Unless that would be worse.” Greg grins, finally looking at Mycroft.

“Well ...” Before Mycroft can finish his sentence, Greg steps out the shower and walks over to the younger man.

He grabs him by his tie and pulls them back to the shower, stepping in and pulling Mycroft with him.

“ _Gregory_.” Mycroft squeaks indignantly, clearly not impressed with the fact that Greg has no understanding for a good suit, that is about to get soaked and possibly ruined.

“Don't _Gregory_ me. Have a little fun, Mikey. Screw the professionalism for one night. You already started that when you were swigging wine from the bottle.” Greg grins, starting to pull Mycroft's tie from round his neck.

“But, Gregory ...” Mycroft tries to protest, but giving up as Greg starts undoing the buttons on his shirt.

“Stop thinking, Mycroft. It's okay. I'm here for you, baby.” Greg replies softly, resting his hands on Mycroft's hips and gently rubbing circles on them.

“I've never … I never let anyone get _too_ close. I've had _fun_ but that's it.” Mycroft whispers, looking at the floor.

“Oh. Oh! Right, you've never … had _sex_.” Greg whispers, finally understanding Mycroft's insecurity.

“No.”

“Well, we don't have to rush into that. We can have fun and get to that when you're ready. That's okay with me. I mean, it's better than not having you at all. I can wait, Mikey. I promise.” Greg replies softly, bringing a hand up to Mycroft's chin so he can look him in the eyes.

“Are you sure? You could be waiting a long time.” Mycroft whispers.

“Of course I'm sure. Have people been telling you stories about me that I'm some horrible man? Well, I'm not. I promise. I _will_ be here for you.”

“Thank you.” Mycroft replies softly, wrapping his arms around Greg tightly.

“You're welcome, baby.” Greg sighs, gripping the younger man in his arms.

After a few moments, Greg pulls Mycroft back and kisses him softly under the spray of the shower. Then watches as the water trickles down the younger man's face, catching in the groves before sliding off and joining the puddle on the floor.

“So beautiful. You are, Mikey. So _very_ beautiful. How could nobody have wanted you? I've been with you for just a few hours and I want you.” Greg smiles at the younger man.

Mycroft smiles in return, kissing Greg tentatively, resting his hands on his chest.

“Come on, let's get you out of those wet clothes, baby.” Greg smiles, gently pulling Mycroft out of the shower and grabbing a towel off the rail.

Greg sits Mycroft down on the towel that he laid on the bed and carefully pulls off his jacket and drops it on the floor. Then he starts work on the rest of his clothes before dropping the shirt in the wash basket and hanging up the rest of the suit on the shower rail.

When he gets back, Mycroft is sat in the same position but staring at the floor.

“Do you, um, want to take your own underwear off? I get that you're still really insecure about _this_ ...” Greg asks softly, keeping distance between himself and the government operative.

“Um. I … I could be okay with you … carrying on.” Mycroft whispers, not quite meeting Greg's gaze.

“Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to push you into anything.”

“I'm a grown man, it's about time I got over these petty childish insecurities.” Mycroft replies strongly, sitting up in his professional manner and looking Greg in the eyes.

“Oh … okay.” Greg smiles gently, walking back over to the bed. “Well, um, here then.” He continues on, pushing Mycroft down to lie on the bed.

Mycroft smiles in return and places his hand in Greg's hair, looking at it curiously before he suddenly remembers the event from before. “It didn't hurt, did it? I realise that I tugged your hair a lot and it wasn't exactly the gentlest of tugs. Did it not turn you off?” He whispers, biting his lip.

“Are you kidding? It was _so_ hot. You see, I _like_ it rough. And you pulling on my hair just made it better. I've never been hair-sore and I found out a long time ago that I actually _like_ my hair being pulled.” Greg grins, running lines up and down Mycroft's chest with his fingers.

“Oh.” Mycroft squeaks, pulling his hand away slightly before Greg grabs it and holds in it place.

“So when we do finally, ya know, feel free to pull my hair as much as you like. I'm sure you'll get a _rewarding_ approval.” Greg's grin becomes wider and he leans down to kiss Mycroft.

As he kisses him, he slowly moves his hand down to Mycroft's underwear and starts to slide them off the younger man's hips, smiling when Mycroft lifts his body up slightly so that Greg can pull them off easier.

He throws them across the room and let's his hands wander over Mycroft's body; just exploring and experimenting. He stops when he finds a scar above Mycroft's left hip. He pulls away slightly to examine it and Mycroft follows his eyes.

“Oh. Sherlock stabbed me with a compass when he was four. It was the only place he could reach without doing _permanent_ damage, so to speak.” Mycroft replies, smiling softly at the memory.

“Why did he stab you with a _compass_?” Greg asks, smiling a little.

“I was helping him with his maths homework and because I told him he needed to show his working out, he said he was too smart for that and I think he was only meaning to prod me with the compass but he stabbed it in. I remember Mummy telling him that 'stabbing people with compasses is not good behaviour, Sherlock and definitely not very gentleman like'. Sherlock responded by pulling a face and storming off to his room.” Mycroft continues to smile, running his fingers over the scar.

“So, nothing's changed then.” Greg grins at Mycroft, causing him to laugh loudly.

“Not really, no. Still the same old Sherlock.” Mycroft grins after a few moments of laughing.

“You know, I appreciate what you're doing for me. I mean, opening up and risking making yourself vulnerable just so you can have a relationship.” Greg says suddenly, looking into Mycroft's eyes.

“Yes, well, it's about time I found someone. After all, even my little brother has a boyfriend now.” Mycroft smiles softly.

“See, I always said that Sherlock and John were made for each other. I mean, I never thought about the sexual side, I meant, emotionally. Sherlock needs someone like John to stable and love him. And John needs someone like Sherlock to give him excitement and make him feel needed. But having said that, I knew they'd probably end up shagging one day.” Greg grins widely.

“Do you mind? That's my baby brother you're talking about!” 

“Oh, shut up. It's not like you hadn't _already_ deduced the exact moment when they were at it, is it?” 

“Yes, that was the _best_ deduction I made, I can tell you that.” Mycroft replies sarcastically.

Greg just laughs in response, resting his head on Mycroft's chest as the giggles subside.

“This is nice.” Mycroft announces suddenly.

“Yeah, it is. I like it.” Greg agrees, smiling sweetly. “Anyway, time for bed.”

Mycroft hums in agreement as Greg pulls the blanket up and over them, tucking himself into Mycroft's side.

“Night, Mikey.” Greg sighs sleepily.

“Goodnight, Gregory. Sleep well.” Mycroft smiles, tentatively kissing Greg's forehead before settling down properly.

 


	4. Moving On (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Part One] Changes are made with Greg and Mycroft's relationship but will all involved be happy?  
> Or will Sherlock try everything in his power to destroy Mycroft's happiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be in two parts. John/Sherlock's side of the story will be in my fic Daddy Loves You. I'll post the argument here though just to make life easy and then I'll mention why they made up.  
> I've also decided this is gonna run along side Daddy's Little Girl, basically as Mycroft and Greg's side of the story.  
> Hence the mention of the little girl. So it's slightly AUish :) xxxxxx

“Two months already, Mikey. Can you believe it?” Greg asks excitedly, grabbing his partner's hand as they make their way to what has become their local restaurant.

“Indeed. And we haven't had sex yet. Doesn't that bother you?” Mycroft asks sadly, looking at the pavement.

“Oh, baby, I told you two months ago that I wouldn't rush you and I stick by that now. I'd rather take it slow than risk what we have.” Greg replies softly, standing in front of Mycroft and essentially preventing him from walking any further.

“I know. I just thought you'd be getting bored by now.”

“Of course not, baby. I just love getting to know you. We can work out the other stuff when we get to it, okay.” Greg smiles, grabbing Mycroft's hand and walking again.

“Thank you, Gregory.” Mycroft smiles back, walking in step with Greg.

“You're always welcome, Mikey. Now, let's get to that restaurant, I'm starving.”

“Me too.” Mycroft replies with a grin, nudging Greg with his shoulder.

x..x

“Do you remember our first date here?” Greg asks suddenly, picking up the bottle of his favourite red wine and pouring two glasses.

“You mean … the day I kidnapped you?” Mycroft asks curiously.

Greg smiles in response before taking a sip of his wine.

“You really class that as our _first date_? Well, you're more mad than I thought you were.”

“Well, you said it was a first date. Remember. 'I don't usually do this on a first date' you said.”

“I did, didn't I?”

“Yes, you did.” Greg grins, reaching across the table to grab Mycroft's hand. “And it was the best first date I've ever had. Mystery, intrigue, curiosity, drinking and _fun_.” Greg purrs the last word, running his fingers over Mycroft's hand.

“Stop that. We haven't even eaten yet.” Mycroft snaps but a smile appears on his face and Greg can't help but grin back.

“It didn't stop you last time.” He replies, still running his fingers across Mycroft's hand.

“Yes, well, you caught me off guard the first time.”

“And the second, and the third … in fact, I think it happened at least five times _so far_.” Greg continues to grin.

“Don't use up all your tactics, otherwise it will just get _boring_.”

“Like you could _ever_ get bored of me.” Greg replies, quirking an eyebrow suggestively and sipping his wine.

The waiter arrives at their table and looks at the two men, “Would you like some more wine, sirs?”

“Yes, please, Antonio. And I think we'll take our dinner to go.” Mycroft replies, staring Greg down.

Greg just smirks in response, “Works every time.”

“As you wish, they will be over soon.”

“Thank you, Antonio.”

Antonio nods slightly before heading back to the kitchen.

“You'll be the death of me, Gregory Lestrade.” Mycroft grins, sipping his wine and linking his fingers with his partners.

“A sweet death, though.” Greg smiles back.

x..x

“Are we ever going to have a nice meal that doesn't involve you dragging us out before we can eat it?” Mycroft asks, the fork of food hovering in front of his mouth.

“Stop complaining, you know you love it. Besides we get to cuddle up on your comfy couch and watch tv. What could be better?” Greg grins, slurping the string of pasta into his mouth.

“Maybe me _actually_ being allowed to take you on a date to a nice restaurant.” Mycroft smiles back.

“You know I don't like the fuss. I prefer the simple things in life. Like just cuddling you.” Greg smiles softly, looking up at his partner from where he is in his arms.

“But I like fussing you. Isn't that what a good boyfriend does? Fusses his partner?” Mycroft asks, his brow furrowing a little.

“Yes, but we're grown men. I don't expect fancy gifts and huge gestures. I just love being with you, Myc.”

“I know, but I _do_ like fussing you. Besides, Sherlock has started fussing John now.”

“Awww, is someone in competition with his baby brother?” Greg teases, reaching up to pinch Mycroft's cheek.

“No.” Mycroft snaps, before carrying on, “I just want to give you what you give me everyday, happiness.”

“Myc, I don't need expensive meals out to be happy. As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter what we do.”

“Oh. So, we could just sit in?” Mycroft asks unsurely.

“Yes, we can. Besides, I think it would be _very_ inappropriate to act like this in a restaurant.” Greg grins suggestively, looking up at his partner through his eyelashes.

“Oh, I see.” Mycroft grins back, leaning down and kissing Greg softly.

“How about we have dessert upstairs?” Greg replies, quirking an eyebrow suggestively.

“I like your thinking, Inspector Lestrade.” Mycroft smiles suggestively, grabbing Greg's plate and taking them back to the kitchen.

“I'll be upstairs then.” Greg calls, running up the stairs to Mycroft's bedroom.

x..x

“Mmm, I love chocolate cake. Did you make this?” Greg asks, tucking into the cake as though he's not been fed in years.

“Well, it's Mummy's recipe but yes, I did. I made it yesterday while you were at work but as I remember we never got to _eat_ it, as _someone_ wanted me all to himself.” Mycroft nudges the older man with his shoulder, a smile gracing his features.

Greg blushes in response before replying, “I can't help it if your brother's wandering hands made me so horny.”

“Excuse me!” Mycroft splutters, just managing to prevent spitting his cake out on the silk bedding.

“I wasn't the only one sexually deprived yesterday, apparently, due to the bullet holes in the wall, John has decided to withhold sex from Sherlock until he apologises to Mrs Hudson.” Greg grins, tucking back into his cake.

“Oh. I'm sorry.” Mycroft whispers sadly, looking down at his lap.

“Hey! Baby, I don't mind. They say you can't miss something you haven't had. I think it was just because it was _Sherlock_ with the wandering hands. Something I thought I'd never see. And especially not with John; acting like a little school girl and practically squealing every time he groped him.”

“I understand.”

“Baby, I told you when we first got together that we didn't have to have sex until you were ready. A relationship shouldn't be based on sex, it should be based on love. And as long as we love each other, the lack of sex doesn't matter.” Greg smiles softly, cupping Mycroft's chin so he'll look at him.

Mycroft just nods in agreement.

“Good.”

“Um, Gregory, do you … want to … move in. With me, I mean?”

“What?”

“Apologies, Gregory.”

“No, I mean, I'd love to. Are you sure?” Greg asks excitedly, putting his plate down and facing Mycroft properly.

“Of course I'm sure. So you want to then?”

“Yes! I want to move in with you! I was going to ask if I could move in. I hate going back to that flat. Oh, Myc. How could you even think that I wouldn't want to live with you? I love you, ya daft git.” Greg grins, hugging Mycroft tightly.

“A simple yes would have sufficed.” Mycroft replies awkwardly, but unable to keep the smile from appearing on his face.

“Thank you.” Greg whispers, loosening his grip on Mycroft slightly.

“What for?” Mycroft asks unsurely, looking up at his partner.

“For trusting me enough to ask me to move in.” Greg smiles softly.

“That's because I ...” Mycroft breaks off, wanting to say those three little words but struggling too.

“I know, baby, I know.” Greg replies, kissing his partner's forehead.

“I love you.” Mycroft whispers, gripping Greg tightly and burying his head in the older man's chest.

Greg smiles softly as tears start in his eyes, so he buries his face in Mycroft's hair and takes a deep breath.

“Gregory?” Mycroft whispers, lifting his head up a little.

“Yeah?”

“Did I say it wrong? I'm sorry. I … I didn't mean to.” Mycroft stutters, seeing tears in Greg's eyes and assuming he's somehow upset him.

“No! No, baby, of course not. I just … I never expected you to say it. I mean, I know you love me. But I thought you were unable to say the words … because of Sherlock. I thought I'd never hear you say it but I could live with you _showing_ it. It's just a _surprise_ that's all.”

“Oh, but I do. I really _do_. I _love_ you.” Mycroft replies, a small smile creeping onto his face.

“I love you too, baby.” Greg smiles softly, kissing Mycroft's nose.

“So, when shall we move you out?” Mycroft asks, finally allowing the smile to fill his face.

“Well, all being well, I have a day off tomorrow, so why not then?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, the sooner the better.” Greg grins but then falters, “If that's okay with you, that is.”

“Of course. How about tomorrow at two o'clock?” Mycroft grins back.

“Tomorrow at two it is.”

x..x

**2pm The Following Day**

“So what can I keep and what has to go in the trash?” Greg asks, riffling through his cupboards.

“You can keep anything you like, Gregory. They're your belongings.” Mycroft replies, aimlessly looking at the face-down photos on the mantle.

“Yeah, but I don't want any memories of _her_.” Greg calls from the back room as he moves on to collect more stuff.

“Then you choose what to keep and what to get rid of.”

“Alright then, I'm done.” Greg replies, walking back into the living room with a few more boxes.

“Do you want these?” Mycroft asks, picking up a photo off the mantle.

“Na, I'll send them back to _her_ when I can be bothered.”

“One phone call and Anthea will have it done within the hour.”

“Go on then. Save me the trouble.” Greg smiles, walking over to his partner and wrapping his arms around him.

“You start loading the car, I'll be out in a few minutes.” Mycroft smiles back.

“Thank you, Myc.” Greg replies, kissing Mycroft softly before grabbing some boxes and walking out to the car.

Mycroft pulls out his mobile and calls his assistant, “Anthea, I have a job for you. Greg's old photos and some of his ex-wife's belongings, could you make sure they are returned to her please.” He pauses while she responds, “Thank you, my dear, I will be sure to make it up to you.”

“Hello, Mycroft.”

“Hello, dear brother. What can I assist you with?” Mycroft asks, pocketing his mobile and looking up at his little brother.

“Where is Lestrade moving to?”

“You know very well _where_ , Sherlock.”

“Why?”

“Because I asked him to.”

“Are you going soft, Mycroft?”

“Ah, of course. This from the man with an already live-in boyfriend and also a _child_.”

Sherlock rolls his eyes before responding, “Please be quiet, brother. The child is John's.”

“Yes, but you love her, don't you? Just as much as you _love_ the doctor.” Mycroft smiles slyly.

“Mycroft.” Sherlock warns, taking a few steps towards his brother.

“Don't deny it, dear brother. You know you do. I was wrong. Love can be a great disadvantage but … when those feelings are returned, _things_ can change.”

“Is that what's happened to you?” Sherlock asks, a snide smile appearing on his face.

“Yes, Sherlock. It has.”

Sherlock scoffs in response, turning and walking out the door.

Mycroft stalks after him and grabs him roughly by the arm, “Don't do anything to mess this up, Sherlock. I will _never_ forgive you.” The older Holmes growls at Sherlock, tightening his grip ever so slightly to prove his point.

“As if I don't have anything more _important_ to do than mess up your _relationship_.” Sherlock snarls, pulling out of Mycroft's grip.

“Hey, Sherlock.” Greg greets cheerfully, standing up straight from packing boxes in the boot.

“Lestrade.” Sherlock growls, beginning to walk away.

“I'm fine thanks, how are you?” Greg asks sarcastically.

“Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Lestrade.” Sherlock replies, stopping only for a moment before storming off again.

“What's up with him?” Greg asks Mycroft; who looks just about ready to kill someone.

“Just being Sherlock.” Mycroft replies, watching his younger brother stalk off.

“Oh. Of course.” Greg replies knowingly, closing the boot and walking back to Mycroft.

“All packed?” Mycroft asks, finally looking at Greg.

“Check. Shall we get off then?”

“Let's go. I've left the keys in the plant pot for Anthea.”

“Cheers. It's going up for sale tomorrow anyway so who cares if anyone breaks in, eh?” Greg grins, walking round to the passenger side of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload part two as soon as :) xxxxx


	5. Moving On (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Part Two] Sherlock causes an argument between Mycroft and Greg that could end their relationship before it's truly begun.  
> Can they make it up before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little brave with this chapter. Been doing that a lot recently ;)  
> So enjoy xxxxx

“Are you really going to listen to Sherlock?” Mycroft asks softly, trying to keep calm.

“Well, he does  _know_  you better than anyone, doesn't he?” Greg snaps, standing up and storming to the kitchen.

“Gregory, he's bored and trying to cause trouble. It's what he does. I mean, of course I love you.” Mycroft replies, following Greg to the kitchen.

“You couldn't say it until yesterday evening and now you can't  _stop_.”

“And what's that supposed to mean?” Mycroft snaps, now losing his temper over his little brother.

“Well, it's just  _convenient,_  isn't it? Sherlock tells me you don't  _actually_ love me and all the while you constantly say it,  _despite_ not being able to say it until now!”

“Gregory,” Mycroft says, grabbing hold of his partner roughly, “I  _love_ you. I swear to you that I do. Sherlock is annoyed because I called him out on loving not only John but the little girl too. But I  _swear_  I love you.”

“Too bad I don't believe you, Myc.” Greg replies, pushing Mycroft off and storming to the front door.

The door slams and Mycroft just stands there, shaking as he tries to contain sobs.

 

_You tell my brother that I meant what I said_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT** _

 

_Mycroft? What are you talking about?_

_JW_

_**MESSAGE SENT** _

 

_Gregory moved in today._

_And five minutes ago he stormed out_

_Because of my brother_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT** _

 

_Leave it too me_

_JW_

_**MESSAGE SENT** _

 

_As you wish_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT** _

 

Mycroft lets out a loud sigh as he slumps back onto the couch, picking up Greg's jumper and burying his face in it. It's only then does he let the sobs take over as they shake his whole body until he collapses against the cushions on the couch.

He lays there for probably about twenty minutes before his phone rings, upon seeing the caller ID, the sobbing stops and he's over-come with anger.

“What do you want, Sherlock?”

“ _I want to apologise. I didn't realise you actually loved him.”_

“I still do, little brother.”

“ _Then apologies, Mycroft. I … hope you can reconcile with him.”_

“Yes, well. I hope so too.”

“ _Forgive me, brother.”_

“If myself and Gregory sort this mess out then, we will see.”

“ _That's what John said.”_

“He's a very wise and brave man to put up with you.”

“ _Mm.”_

“Goodnight, Sherlock.”

“ _Goodnight, dear brother.”_

Mycroft is glad that Sherlock hangs up first, the last thing he needs is to lose his brother as well as Greg. He drops the phone on the table and curls back up on the couch.

Around half an hour later, the front door opens and tentative steps walk to the couch.

“Myc?” Greg asks softly, looking down at his half sleeping partner.

“Gregory?” Mycroft replies, his head snapping up to look at the Inspector.

“Look at you, crying over a daft git like me. What ya like?” Greg half smiles, sitting down next to Mycroft.

“You're back?” Mycroft whispers, shuffling closer to Greg.

“Yeah,” Greg starts, moving over so that Mycroft can rest his head on his lap, “I got a text from Sherlock. He apologised for what he did. Ha, never done that before. It really caught me off guard.”

“He apologised to me too, by phone call.”

“Looks like we were both lucky tonight.”

“I love you, Gregory.” Mycroft whispers, snuggling further into Greg's lap.

The older man smiles and runs his fingers through his partner's hair, “I love you too, baby. That's why I got so angry. I thought that I'd lost you before I even had you.”

“On the contrary, Gregory, you've caught and captured me now. I could never escape or leave you.”

“Good. Now, come on, let's get upstairs shall we?”

“I believe make up intercourse is usually appropriate for these occasions.” Mycroft smiles suggestively, looking at Greg through his eyelashes.

“We haven't even had ordinary sex yet and you want make up sex?” Greg asks incredulously, quirking an eyebrow.

“Well, we could have ordinary sex first and then make up sex.” Mycroft replies, standing up and holding a hand out for his partner.

“Mikey, are you sure?” Greg asks softly, worry showing on his face.

“A hundred percent, Gregory.” Mycroft smiles, touching Greg's cheek.

“Okay.” Greg smiles back, grabbing Mycroft's hand and allowing himself to be pulled up off the couch.

Mycroft leads Greg up the stairs and into the bedroom but as he gets to the bed, he suddenly becomes nervous.

“Hey, baby, we'll go slow. If you change your mind then we'll stop.” Greg smiles softly, cupping Mycroft's cheek.

“No, I want to do this.” Mycroft replies confidently, stepping forward to kiss Greg.

As they kiss, Greg slowly leads Mycroft backwards onto the bed; lying down next to him.

“So, do you want me to ...” Greg breaks off, gesturing to Mycroft's clothes.

“Um, yes, why not.” Mycroft replies nervously, biting his lip.

“Okay.” Greg nods, pulling off his partner's suit jacket and dropping it on the floor.

He slowly unties Mycroft's tie, keeping his eyes on his partner's face for any change in his mind. Mycroft nods in consent and kisses Greg softly.

Greg starts working on his partner's shirt, pulling it apart and examining Mycroft's chest, running his hands up and down it. Mycroft moans softly, closing his eyes.

“Sit up for me, baby.” Greg says softly, pulling off Mycroft's shirt. “I'm gonna, um, start on your pants now, okay.”

“Mm.”

Greg's hands move down to Mycroft's hips and his hand grazes over his partner's erection as he unbuckles the belt, causing Mycroft to moan softly in response.

The older man smiles softly, unzipping his partner's trousers and pulling them off quickly. Greg looks down at Mycroft's erection and has to suppress a moan; this isn't about him, it's about Mycroft and going slow with him.

“ _Gregory,_ stop stalling.” Mycroft moans, stroking Greg's cheek.

“Sorry, baby. I just don't want to rush you.” Greg smiles at his partner, stroking his hip gently.

“Gregory, please. I want this.”

“Alright then.” Greg grins, stripping Mycroft's underwear off in a quick motion.

Mycroft moans again as the cold air hits his cock and Greg does the same as when they had their moment on the couch, licking the head and grinning when Mycroft bucks his hips up.

“You're very  _responsive_ , Mikey.” Greg grins, looking up at his partner hungrily.

“ _Gregorrrry._ ” Mycroft moans loudly, gripping Greg's hair tightly.

Greg moans back and continues to work on Mycroft's cock, sliding his tongue up and down it before taking it in his mouth, causing Mycroft to scream and buck his hips up hard.

The older man continues his assault on his partner's erection before pulling off and looking through the drawer for some lube and a condom.

“Listen, I'm gonna need to stretch you open first, okay. It might hurt but I'll try and be as gentle as I can.” Greg informs him gently, stroking his hip again.

“No time, Gregory. Please just go straight in.” Mycroft moans in reply, lifting his legs up to prove his point.

“Baby, if I skip that then it will be so painful for you.”

“Just do it.” Mycroft snaps, pulling Greg's hair hard.

“Alright, baby. But I'll apologise in advance. And … I love you.” Greg smiles softly.

“I love you too.”

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Pass me a pillow then.”

Greg raises his partner's hips and positions the pillow under them for better leverage. Then he grabs the lube and pours plenty on his fingers, rubbing them over his entrance. The younger man moans softly, pressing into Greg's fingers.

Greg pours some lube on himself and then lines himself up at Mycroft's entrance, he braces himself before pushing in softly.

Mycroft bites his fist and tries to relax despite the pain.

“Baby, I'm sorry. I warned you. We can stop.”

“No. No, it's okay.” Mycroft replies, smiling down at his partner reassuringly.

Greg pushes in a little further and tries to ignore Mycroft's agonising cries, but suddenly he realises he's all the way in and breathes a sigh of relief.

“I'm in, baby. Just give your body a few moments to adjust to the intrusion, okay.”

“Hmm.” Mycroft murmurs, opening his eyes to look at his partner. “I think you can move now, Gregory.”

“Okay, I'll be gentle.”

Greg pulls out a little and pushes back in gently, working himself into Mycroft's tightness. After a few more movements, Mycroft's body adjusts and Greg can push in without much effort, or pain to his partner.

He speeds up a little, trying to get Mycroft to relax and finally a little “Oh.” is pulled from Mycroft's lips, like a sudden realisation that sex isn't that bad after all.

“How's that, baby?” Greg asks softly, leaning over his partner.

“It's … good. Mmm, really  _nice_.” Mycroft squeaks as Greg's change in position causes him to graze Mycroft's prostate.

“You like that?” Greg grins wickedly, moving a little more to hear Mycroft moan.

“More,  _Gregory_.” Mycroft moans, gripping Greg's arms in a death grip.

“Alright then, baby.” Greg smiles, pulling out a little and slamming back into Mycroft, causing him to nearly scream in pleasure.

“ _Gregory_.” Mycroft moans louder, gripping his partner's hair again.

“Remember what I said, baby, don't be afraid to pull harder.”

Mycroft does as he's told when Greg slams into him harder and Greg moans loudly, scraping his nails up his partner's thighs.

“ _Gregory._  Oh, God! More!  _Please_.” Mycroft moans loudly, pulling Greg's hair harder.

“Alright then, baby. As you wish.” Greg grins, slamming into Mycroft again.

Greg hits his partner's prostate and Mycroft lets out a scream.

“Do you like that, baby? Is it good?” Greg moans, slamming into Mycroft to see if he can make him scream again.

“GREGORY _._ ” Mycroft screams, coming all over his chest.

“ _Mikey_. Oh God!” Greg moans loudly, coming inside Mycroft hard. “Wow.” He adds breathlessly, pulling out slowly and curling up next to his partner.

“Gregory, that was … wonderful. And so … perfect. Thank you.” Mycroft smiles softly, stroking Greg's cheek.

“You're welcome, baby. I'd do anything for you.” Greg replies, kissing Mycroft's hand.

“Wow, my whole body is numb.” Mycroft comments, grinning madly.

“Yeah, it will for a little bit, baby. But who cares? We're not going  _anywhere_.” Greg grins, throwing his arm over the younger man's chest.

“I agree.” Mycroft smiles back. “But I think we should clean up.”

“Yeah, good idea.” Greg nods, picking up the box of tissues off the bedside table and cleaning his partner up.

“Thank you.” Mycroft smiles again.

“Let's get some sleep, Mr Government.”

“I'm not the  _government_  and I thought we agreed to two rounds.”

“Yeah, that's easier said than done. I'm not as young as I used to be and trust me, if we go again, I don't think either of us will be leaving this bed for a  _week_.”

“I'm sure I could make that work.” Mycroft grins wickedly.

“Oh I bet you could. But I'm pretty sure Britain would fall without you. So maybe another time.” Greg grins back, kissing his partner softly.

“Next time.” Mycroft agrees, snuggling into Greg's arms.


	6. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg is upset that Mycroft spends so much time at the office so he decides to arrange a little surprise for the government official, with the help of Mycroft's assistant, Anthea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes some office sex ;) hahaha. Enjoy xxxxx

“Good morning, my dear Gregory.” Mycroft smiles softly at his sleepy partner.

“M'ning, My.” Greg greets sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“Apologies but I have a meeting to get to. I'll be home as soon as I can, love.” Mycroft replies regretfully, running his fingers through Greg's hair.

“Alright then, I'll see you later, sweetheart. Don't work too hard.” Greg sighs, snuggling back down under the blanket.

“I promise I'll _try_ to be home for tea.” Mycroft smiles, standing up properly and picking up his mobile. “At least you can have a lie in.” He grins, winking at his partner.

“Would be better if you could stay.”

“I know, my dear. It won't always be like this.”

“Don't make promises you can't keep."

“Who says I _can't,_ Gregory?” Mycroft smiles before deciding to drop a kiss on his partner's head. “I'll see you later, dear.”

“See ya later, My.”

x..x

Greg spends the morning wandering around the house, trying to think of something to do; after washing the dishes, hanging out the washing and cleaning up every inch of the large house, there's not much left to do.

It's too early for dinner but too late to lie about in bed too.

He picks up his mobile and smiles wickedly as a thought hits him. He scrolls through the contacts and then presses the call button.

“Anthea, listen, Mycroft's got a meeting until two, right? Is there any chance you could grant me clearance to wait in his office. Haha, yes it is Gregory. Thanks, love, you're a doll.” Greg chuckles as he hangs up, deciding to get dressed before heading to Mycroft's office.

It's half twelve by the time Greg has showered, shaved and dressed himself, he grins as he packs up the little rucksack of food before hearing a light tap on the front door; alerting him that the car has arrived.

“Mr Lestrade.” The driver; about Greg's height, late thirties and brunette, greets Greg professionally with a polite smile on his lips.

“Um ...”

“Martin. At your service.” Martin smiles still, tipping his hat slightly.

“Ah, well, thank you, Martin.” Greg smiles back, allowing him to open the door for the older man.

“Anthea said that you would probably prefer to be discreet, so she told me to pick you up and direct you to the back door.” Martin replies with a polite smile.

“She's very efficient, that one.” Greg smirks, staring out the window.

“Ah, that she is, Mr Lestrade. A pretty fine one too. Girls like her are a diamond dozen now-a-days.”

“Do I sense a little liking for a certain PA, in your tone?” Greg teases lightly, causing Martin to blush bright red.

“Just a general observation really.” Martin mumbles, not meeting Greg's eyes through the mirror.

Greg chuckles to himself and continues to look out the window.

x..x

“Anthea, what time is my next meeting?” Mycroft asks politely, smiling at his assistant.

“At three pm, sir. Um, there is someone waiting in your office. Said it was important.”

“Oh, I wasn't expecting anyone.” Mycroft replies, confusion furrowing his brows.

“Said it was _very_ important, sir.”

“Do I sense a set-up, my dear.” Mycroft's lips quirk in a smirk and he raises an eyebrow.

“Why don't you find out, sir.” Anthea replies, giving her boss her wicked smile.

“I see. Anthea, cancel that three pm meeting, in fact cancel the six pm one, as well. It would seem that my partner requires my assistance.” Mycroft smirks back, giving her a wink.

“Of course, sir. Consider it done. Anything else?” Anthea replies, snapping back into professionalism.

“Make sure we are not disturbed. Thank you, dear.”

Mycroft opens his office door, stepping inside and locking it behind him.

“Gregory, my dear, not that I don't appreciate you coming to see me at work but I have very important meetings.” Mycroft smiles to himself.

“Then why did you just cancel them?” Greg smirks back from behind his partner's desk.

“Mm, authority suits you.” Mycroft comments distractedly, looking over at his partner; who is currently sat at his desk with his feet up.

“Don't avoid the question, My.” Greg smiles, dropping his feet to the floor and walking over to Mycroft.

“I cancelled because I knew you would only come to my office to spend some quality time with me. And, believe it or not, you are the most important thing to me, my love.” Mycroft smiles back, wrapping his arms around his partner.

“I thought so. I also thought that you probably haven't had lunch yet, so, I brought some with me. And as you've cancelled all your meetings, I guess we can have a bit of this now.” Greg grins, walking back over to the desk and pulling out the bottle of red wine.

“Gregory, are you trying to get me drunk?” Mycroft asks, sounding mock-scandalised.

“I might be, would that be _inappropriate_?” Greg smirks suggestively at his partner.

“Incredibly so.” Mycroft smirks back, walking to the centre of the room and placing himself delicately on the sofa.

“Oh, so that would mean I'd have to be severely _punished_ then, right?” Greg replies innocently, picking up two wine glasses and carrying all three over to the couch.

“If you are seen to be a threat to national security then I am afraid so, Inspector.”

“If propositioning you is incredibly inappropriate then this ...” Greg lays his hand close to Mycroft's crouch before continuing, “Would probably be classed as sexual harassment then, wouldn't it?” He smirks, squeezing his thigh slightly.

“Yes.” Mycroft squeaks, his cock twitching at the closeness.

“If I'm going to be punished anyway, I might as well make it worth the effort.” Greg whispers, leaning in and nibbling his neck; causing the younger man to moan and tip his head back. “Is it sexual harassment if you _like_ it though?”

“Mmm.”

“Obviously not. Can I let you in on a secret? The first time I saw your office, do you know what I wanted to do? I wanted to bend you over your desk and listen to you scream as I fucked you hard.” Greg whispers against Mycroft's neck, resulting in the younger man moaning louder. “I still _do_ , in fact.”

Mycroft bites his lip and screws his eyes shut, trying to regulate his breathing. With that, Greg stands up and turns on the stereo, whacking it up to a substantial level before walking back to his partner.

“Come on, baby.” Greg smiles, holding a hand out to his partner.

Mycroft grabs his hand and allows himself to be pulled over to his desk.

Greg does as promised and bends Mycroft over the desk, pulling his pants and underwear down to his ankles. He pulls a packet of lube and a condom out of his pocket then pulls his trousers and underwear down a little, ripping open the packet of lube and warming it up on his fingers before applying some to himself.

“You ready for this, baby?” Greg asks huskily in his partner's ear, leaning over him and kissing his neck.

“Oh God, yes.” Mycroft moans softly, his fingers splaying across the table as his partner bites his neck.

Greg pushes into him slowly, teasing the younger man. Mycroft whines in protest, wanting Greg to go faster.

“You want more, my love?” Greg whispers in Mycroft's ear, fingers sliding under his shirt to scrape his nails down his partner's back.

“ _Please_.” Mycroft whines again, pushing back to prove his point.

“Alright then, baby.” Greg grins wickedly, pulling out and slamming back in.

“Oh, _Gregory_.” Mycroft moans loudly, matching his partner's thrust with each push back.

“Oh, My, this is better than I imagined. You're so good.” Greg moans, biting and sucking at Mycroft's neck while running his nails down his back.

“A repeat occurrence then?” Mycroft moans breathlessly.

“Oh, _yes._ ” Greg growls, pounding harder into his partner.

“ _Gregory_.” Mycroft moans loudly, nails scraping the desk.

“MYCROFT!” Greg screams, orgasming deep inside his partner.

"GREGORY!” Mycroft screams loudly, coming on the front of his desk. 

“Wow.” Greg sighs, flopping down on top of his partner. “Shit.” He adds suddenly, remembering he forgot the condom.

“What's the matter, my dear?” Mycroft asks breathlessly, reaching behind to stroke his partner's hair.

“I forgot protection. I brought some but I forgot to use it.” Greg mumbles, nuzzling his partner's neck.

“Unless you have other sexual partners, Gregory, I can assure you that it's alright.” Mycroft replies softly, continuing to stroke Greg's hair.

“You sure?” Greg whispers unsurely, chewing his lip.

“Yes, my dear.” Mycroft replies, turning so Greg can see his soft smile.

“Okay.” Greg smiles back, slowly pulling out of Mycroft.

Mycroft breathes out a harsh breath, his whole body tingling with post-orgasmic bliss.

Greg pulls his partner up gently and carefully pulls his pants and boxers up, fastening the belt and turning him round for a kiss.

“That was perfect, Gregory.” Mycroft smiles sweetly, resting his forehead against Greg's.

“We'll _definitely_ have to do that more often.” Greg grins, gripping his partner's hips. “Oops.” He adds sheepishly, noticing the purple mark he's left on Mycroft's neck.

“You left a mark, didn't you?” Mycroft asks seriously, a ghost of a smile crossing his lips.

“Is that bad?” Greg asks awkwardly, looking a little regretful.

“I'm sure I can find a way to cover it.” Mycroft finally smiles, cupping Greg's face. “Why don't we sit down.”

“Yeah, my legs are killing me. I'm not as young as I once was.” Greg grins, pulling Mycroft back to the couch.

“I wouldn't have guessed it going off how well you perform _sexually_.” Mycroft smirks, pulling Greg down to lie down in his arms.

“Haha, yeah, maybe.” Greg chuckles, snuggling down in his partner's arms.

He tries to stifle a yawn but fails badly, Mycroft just smiles and runs his fingers across his partner's forehead.

“Let's sleep, darling.” Mycroft replies softly, kissing Greg's head and snuggling down further.

Anthea enters a half hour later, smiling softly at the sleeping couple, walking over to the desk and pulling out a small blanket and throwing it over them.

She dims the lights as she leaves and sets to work on sorting through Mycroft's weekly agenda to ensure he has a long weekend; he deserves it after working so hard all the time.

_I've sorted your agenda so_

_that you can have a long_

_weekend, sir. Have a nice sleep._

_Goodnight, sir_

_AH_  

**_MESSAGE SENT_**

 

Mycroft's phone buzzes inside his waistcoat pocket and he pulls it out sleepily, reading the text message through half-closed eyes.

_Thank you, dear. Remind me to_

_get you something nice as thanks._

_Goodnight, Anthea_

_MH_  

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

 

Mycroft smiles softly, eyes dropping shut as his phone falls from his fingers and hits the floor.


	7. The Consulting Detective And The Army Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg discuss whether Sherlock will be a good dad to Ariana.  
> Mycroft has his doubts but Greg is certain he will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to set this a few months ahead to show Mycroft and Greg’s views of Sherlock adopting Ariana xxxxx

“Gregory, I have been told that Sherlock is going to adopt Ariana. Is that wise?” Mycroft asks, surprisingly unsure.

“He's your brother, love. Do _you_ think it's a good idea?” Greg replies softly, sitting down on the edge of his partner's desk.

“When Sherlock was a child, Mummy always hoped he would marry and have children of his own.”

“So what's the problem then?” Greg asks curiously, looking Mycroft over carefully.

“I lied to John. I told him that Sherlock had never been attached to anything in his life.” Mycroft sighs, shuffling the paperwork on his desk.

“And?” Greg prompts gently, setting his brew down on the table.

“When Sherlock was just nine years old, Mummy and Daddy got him a dog. Redbeard. He was a beautiful little thing and Sherlock adored him. But he got a stomach ulcer, we didn't know at first. By the time we did, Redbeard was very ill. Mummy and Daddy spent a lot of money to keep him treated. Unfortunately, his health only got worse and they had no choice but to put him down. We told Sherlock that he had ran away and he was upset but he eventually came to accept it. Until eight months later when he found the paper work and saw that he had been put down. Sherlock was heart-broken. From then on he swore never to get attached to anything again because everything either left him or died.” Mycroft replies sadly, looking up at his partner.

“Oh.”

“I didn't tell John because I didn't want to undo what had already happened between him and Sherlock. I knew it would cause Sherlock to push John and the child away. I couldn't risk that, not when it was the first time I'd seen my little brother truly happy since that day.”

“Oh Myc, you never told me.” Greg replies softly, leaning over to squeeze his partner's shoulder.

“I've never told anyone.”

Mycroft stands and walks around his desk to his partner, allowing himself to be drawn into the DI's arms.

“He's going to be a great dad, ya know.” Greg whispers into Mycroft's hair. “It's obvious with how much he loves John. But we'll be there to help, however we can.”

“Of course.” Mycroft replies with a smile, kissing Greg's neck.

“Now, if you're done with that paperwork, we have dinner reservations. And if we leave now, I won't mention about you bringing your work home with you.” Greg grins, quirking an eyebrow at said paperwork. 

“Yes, of course.” Mycroft smiles, entwining his fingers with Greg's and pulling him out of the study.

x..x

“You really think my brother will make a good father?” Mycroft asks softly as they eat dessert.

“I thought we'd already discussed this, My. Yes, he'll be a great dad. He might not have _brilliant_ social skills but he's unusually good with children.” Greg reassures with a soft smile, reaching over and gripping Mycroft's hand.

“You have a lot of faith in my little brother.” Mycroft smiles slightly, looking up at his partner.

“Of course I do. He's a great man and with time, and maybe a new family, he might just become a good one.”

“He is _unusually_ protective of John and the child. I suppose you're right.”

“I know I am.” Greg grins, winking at Mycroft.

Mycroft chuckles and takes a sip of his wine, squeezing Greg's hand.

“I _do_ want the best for my brother, you know that? I just don't want him to get hurt again. I worry about him, constantly.”

“I know you do, love. But that's a good thing. I know he can't see it but I know that you care for him. So maybe, you should just let what happens happen. And if he gets hurt _then_ you can worry about him. Although I doubt John would do that to him. He's just as in love with him as Sherlock is with John. They'll be good for each other. The Consulting Detective and The Army Doctor, sounds a bit like a love story to me.” Greg grins, raising his glass up.

“The Consulting Detective and The Army Doctor.” Mycroft agrees, touching his own glass to Greg's.


	8. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft isn't too pleased about spending time with his brother despite how much he loves his niece.  
> Greg makes a compromise in order to keep them both happy.  
> The boys also make a decision that will change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter. This is set before, during (slightly) and after Ariana's 2nd birthday party xxxx

“Come on, Myc. We've gotta go.” Greg sighs in exasperation.

“I don't understand why we must stay the whole evening, you know it will only annoy Sherlock.” Mycroft replies, walking into the living room.

“ _Because_ it's our niece's birthday so you and Sherlock are going to behave for once.”

“I am always well-behaved, thank you, Gregory.” Mycroft huffs, glaring at his partner.

“Just hurry up, My. Come on.” Greg chuckles, grabbing his coat.

“You will only have yourself to blame, my dear.”

“I'll take my chances, love.”

x..x

“You make yourself at home, Mrs H.” John smiles at her before opening the door, “Greg. Mycroft. So good to see you both, come in.”

“Yes, I'm sure.” Mycroft drawls with a fake smile, which just reminds John that he and Sherlock are most _definitely_ brothers.

Greg elbows him and throws an apologetic smile at John before apologising.

“Ignore him, John. You know he's not really a party person. But, he loves his niece just as much as we all do.”

“I know. Now, before we go up, behave. I won't have the same as last year when you and Sherlock were sniping at each other. Ana doesn't need that.”

“Just so long as my brother behaves.” Mycroft replies, moving past John to go upstairs.

“Sorry. I'm still trying to break him in.” Greg grins, clapping John on the shoulder.

“It took me nearly nine months to break Sherlock in, even now he still has his off days.”

“Bloody Holmes', eh?”

“Yeah.” John agrees as they make their way upstairs.

“So, do you want to open your presents first, Ana?” Sherlock asks with a bright smile.

“Sherlock, maybe it would be a good idea to have the buffet first.” Mycroft suggests and receives a glare from his younger brother.

“It's alright, Mycroft. She can open her presents first.” John replies, handing his daughter a present.

“Of course.” Mycroft replies with a fake smile.

“Dada! Papa! Granma Martha got me a doll!” Ana squeals loudly, waving the doll in front of them in turn.

John smiles at his daughter before sitting himself on the arm of Sherlock's chair and smiling wider when the younger man wraps an arm around him.

Mycroft looks up at his little brother and gives a genuine smile that Sherlock actually returns before looking back down at his daughter.

John and Greg grin at each other having both seen the rare and sweet exchange between the two brothers. Sherlock squeezes John's hip in warning as Mycroft squeezes Greg's hand a little too hard.

“Ana, how about you open this one from me and Uncle Mycroft.” Greg says, pulling his hand out of Mycroft's grip.

“YAY!” Ana exclaims, climbing into Greg's lap.

“Here you go, darling.” Greg smiles softly, handing his niece the little box.

Ana quickly rips the paper off before lifting the lid.

“It's a bracelet.” Ana gasps, looking up at her uncles.

“It's a Christening bracelet. Lot's of children have them.”

“It's bootiful.” Ana says softly, looking at the name engraved on it; _Ariana Mary Watson-Holmes._

“Beautiful, Ana. Remember.” Sherlock corrects, giving his daughter a gentle smile.

“Sherlock, she's two and can speak French better than any thirty year old. Cut her some slack.” John chastises gently, rolling his eyes.

“She speaks French?” Greg asks incredulously, looking up at the couple.

“Oui, très bien en fait.” Ana replies absently, playing with her bracelet.

“Très bon, Ariana.” Mycroft smiles proudly, with a perfect French accent.

“Does everybody speak French in here? I mean, I haven't spoke French in fifteen years.” Greg asks, looking around the room.

“I do, so does Mycroft and so does John, now.” Sherlock replies with a proud smile, looking up at his partner.

“Good, so I still have Mrs Hudson and Molly then. Thank God.”

“Gregory, I can teach you French if you'd like.” Mycroft smiles, reaching over and grabbing his partner's hand.

Sherlock makes a gagging noise while John just smiles at the exchange.

“Do grow up, little brother.” Mycroft chastises, leaning over to kiss Greg softly.

“Mycroft! Not in front of our daughter!” Sherlock snaps, gripping John's hip hard.

“Ow, Sherlock. Loosen up on the grip.” John snaps, pulling Sherlock's hand away.

Mycroft just smirks before pulling the bracelet out of Ana's hand and slipping it on her wrist.

“Thank you, Uncle Myc.” Ana smiles brightly, looking back at the bracelet.

“Here you go, Ana.” Molly says sweetly, handing her another present.

Ana grins, ripping the paper off and pulling out some very small dresses.

“Me and Grandma Martha had a talk and she said she'd buy you a doll so I bought some clothes for her.”

“Thank you, Aunt Molly.” Ana replies, throwing her arms around the young woman.

“You're welcome, sweetheart.”

“What you get me, Dada, Papa?” Ana asks expectantly, looking up at her parents with big eyes.

“Well, we have a few for you, Ana. Here's your first one.” John says with a smile, holding out a box for his daughter.

Ana climbs off Greg's lap and walks over to her Dada and Papa, taking the present from John's hand.

“It's bootiful, Dada, Papa. I love it.” Ana smiles, gently pulling the necklace out of the box.

“Here, want me to put it on?” John asks softly, holding his hand out.

“Thank you, Dada.” Ana nods, letting John clip the necklace around her neck. “Ariana.” She reads on the necklace, looking up to smile at her parents.

“Here is your other one, sweetheart.” Sherlock adds, holding out another present.

“Thank you, Papa.” Ana smiles, pulling out the _Alice In Wonderland_ DVD and necklace.

“Daddy says you've been talking about it for weeks.” Sherlock replies with a soft smile, leaning up to kiss John's cheek.

“Papa, it's perfect.” Ana grins, climbing up into her Papa's lap and kissing his cheek. “Thank you, Dada.” She adds, kissing her Dada's cheek too.

“You're welcome, love.” John beams, stroking his daughter's cheek.

“I love the necklace too.”

“We're glad, sweetheart.”

“And your final present is this.” Sherlock grins, holding out a box for Ariana.

“A charm bracelet!” Ana squeals happily, pulling the bracelet out of it's box.

“It's a special one. Usually, a daddy will buy their daughter a charm bracelet and buy her a charm every birthday. Me and Papa have decided to start you off with your first two charms, one with your date of birth on and one with a teddy bear on for your second birthday ...”

“And whenever something interesting happens, we'll buy you another charm. So, your first trip to a new place or a dance recital or if we just find a charm that we think you'll like then we'll buy it.” Sherlock interrupts, grinning at his daughter.

“John, shall we get some food for everyone?” Greg asks, nodding toward the kitchen.

x..x

“Domestic bliss suits you, dear brother.”

Sherlock scoffs before replying, “Unfortunately, I cannot say the same about you, brother mine. How's the diet?

Mycroft rolls his eyes and is about to reply when Mrs Hudson chips in, “Sherlock, honestly, leave him be.”

The older Holmes smirks at Sherlock's scowl before looking down at his niece. He pets her head gently so Ana looks up and smiles brightly.

“I believe John has an important question to ask you. It would be in your best interest not to screw it up.” Mycroft says with a smile, looking back up at his brother.

“And what would that be?”

“Ah, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now, Sherlock. But rest assurred it will be when your guests have left.” Mycroft replies, looking over at Mrs Hudson and Molly chatting away by the window.

Sherlock is just about to retort when John and Greg return from the kitchen.

Mycroft just smiles slyly before looking over at his partner.

“Here you go, Mrs H, Molly.” Greg smiles, holding out the two paper plates to the women.

Mycroft keeps his eyes on his partner as Greg makes his way across the room and holds out a plate for Mycroft.

“Thank you, Gregory.” Mycroft smiles honestly, taking the plate from his partner.

“You're welcome, darling.” Greg smiles back softly, sitting down next to his partner.

Sherlock makes another gagging noise and John elbows him in the ribs to shut him up. The younger man scowls in return before continuing to eat his food.

Greg chuckles lightly as Mycroft smirks at him; resting his hand on Greg's knee.

“Were you two behaving while we were gone?” Greg grins, looking over at the younger Holmes.

“Well, there was no tantrums.” Mycroft replies in way of an answer.

“Good.” Greg smiles softly, kissing Mycroft's cheek; causing the younger man to blush.

x..x

“Uncle Greg.” Ariana whimpers, reaching her arms up to Greg.

“Come here, sweetheart.” Greg smiles softly, lifting his niece up and sitting her in his lap.

Mycroft looks over at Greg and smiles, stroking Ana's hair softly. Greg blushes at the attention and looks down at his niece as he carefully bounces her on his knee.

Ana giggles and cuddles up into Greg's chest, poking her fingers into his chest.

“She's lovely.” Mycroft sighs softly, resting his hand on Greg's leg.

“Yeah, she is, love.”

Half an hour later and Ana is sound asleep in Greg's lap while the adults chat about past Christmases.

John stands up to get some more wine when Mycroft leans into his partner.

“Gregory, may we leave now?” Mycroft whispers, looking at his partner with pleading eyes.

“Alright, love.” Greg sighs, though he really can't complain, it's nine pm and they have been here since half six.

Mycroft sighs in relief, kissing Greg's cheek.

“Well, it's been ... _delightful_ , but me and Gregory must be getting home. We'll see you soon.” Mycroft announces, giving his usual over-polite smile.

“Oh, good. I thought you'd never leave. I'm just surprised I managed to keep my food down while you two were _canoodling_.” Sherlock replies distastefully, giving his brother a withering glare.

“It's a good thing Ana is already asleep and doesn't have to hear you two bickering.” John interviens, referring to the curled up ball in Greg's lap.

“Oh, yeah. You'll probably want her back.” Greg replies sheepishly, bringing Ana into his arms.

“Why don't you put her to bed for us.” John suggests with a smile.

“It's alright ...”

“It's fine, Greg. Go on.”

“Alright.” Greg nods, picking up his niece and walking to the bedroom.

“Go with him, Mycroft.” John suggests pointedly, motioning toward the bedroom.

Mycroft nods awkwardly, standing up and following his partner.

When he reaches the bedroom, he sees the sweetest of smiles on his partner's face.

“You want one, don't you?” Mycroft asks softly, walking to stand next to his partner.

“Na, I mean it'd be nice to have one but there's no pressure. It's okay. We've got a beautiful little niece.”

“If you ... if you want to, we could look into adoption. I've never thought about being a father before but I would, with you.” Mycroft replies honestly, running his fingers through Greg's hair.

“Myc, honestly, if you don't one, it's fine.”

“I've seen what a child's done for Sherlock, he's better somehow. More driven yet less irresponsible. He's grown up so much in just two years.” Mycroft smiles a wistful sort of smile.

“God, you look so young when you smile like that. So beautiful. How can I make you smile like that?” Greg asks softly, watching his partner.

“You could ... have a child with me. If you want to, that is, my dear.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I'd love to but I want to know that you're sure.”

“Yes, I am. I _genuinely_ am. I've always wanted this. But when I realised my sexuality it became more of a dream than something that would happen. And now it doesn't have to be. Gregory, I ... I want to have a baby with you.” Mycroft replies, grinning at Greg.

“Me too, Mikey.” Greg grins back, kissing Mycroft softly.

x..x

The drive home starts off quietly, the two men in a comfortable silence until Mycroft breaks it with a whisper.

“So you'd really want a child with me?”

“Of course, darling. It will be amazing.” Greg replies softly, looking over at Mycroft and squeezing his hand slightly.

“Could we manage with our schedules?” Mycroft asks unsurely, uncharacteristically chewing his lip.

Greg reaches up to gently pull Mycroft's bottom lip out from behind his teeth and replies, “We'll make it work, baby.”

Before Mycroft can argue, Greg leans over and kisses his partner softly.

“I have no doubt you will make a wonderful father, Gregory.”

“So will you, darling. And we'll do it together.” Greg grins, squeezing Mycroft's hand as the older Holmes grins back.

“I love you, my dear.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

 


	9. Let's Have A Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg has some news about his family and has already made arrangements for a surrogate.  
> Will Mycroft accept Greg's offer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go guys :) Enjoy xxxx

“I need to talk to you, Myc.” Greg announces as his partner walked in.

“Is everything alright, Gregory?” Mycroft asks in a worried tone, sitting down across from his partner at the kitchen table.

“Yes, love. Everything's fine. I was just wondering if I could ask a favour?”

“Anything for you, dear. Just ask.” Mycroft replies confidently, leaning across to grab his partner's hand.

Greg links their fingers together before continuing, “I need to take some time off. My Chief Super has given me three weeks but I need at least two months. I was wondering … if you didn't mind, could you … arrange that, please?”

“Of course, my darling. You're not sick, are you?” Mycroft asks, his grip tightening on Greg's hand.

“What? No, sweetheart. No, I'm not. Listen, I know I should have told you but … I found a surrogate for us. She's sixteen and seven months pregnant. She can't afford to raise a child so I offered her a way out that meant both mother and baby were safe.”

“The girl, who is she?” Mycroft asks, suddenly in professional mode.

“Remember when I told you I had an estranged older sister? Well, her name is Madison and she has three daughters; Dina, Ellenor and Alejandria. Ria is the eldest and she got pregnant on a drunken night out. Despite being estranged from my sister, Ria has been making sure I know what's going on in their lives.”

“Does Madison know that Alejandria is pregnant?”

“No. She's a student at UEL in London and hasn't told her mum yet. She doesn't finish term until two, maybe two and a half months from now. By which time, the baby will be due and she can give birth before Madi finds out.”

“Gregory, this is all very lovely but I think your sister should know that her daughter is carrying a child. I'm surprised that she doesn't know already.”

“Ria lives in accommodation at her uni and her mum's been trying to treat her as an adult. As well as dealing with a difficult divorce. They talk on the phone but every time Madi says she'll come up and visit, Ria manages to find an excuse for her not to.”

“She sounds very manipulative, your niece.” Mycroft replies, a slight smile crossing his features.

“Yeah, she is. Anyway, the reason I need the time off is because, well, she asked if she could stay here while she's finishing the last of her work. The last two and a half months, she's not really needed at the uni so as long as she gets all her work done, she can be either on or off campus. If it's not alright then that's fine. I don't wanna overstep ...”

“Gregory. This is your house as much as it is mine, so Alejandria is welcome to stay. However, I still think Madison should know that her daughter is pregnant and what she plans on doing with the child.”

“I'll ring her now and convince her to tell Madi. And if she doesn't then _I_ will.” Greg replies with a smile, standing up before turning around and kissing his partner, “Thank you, love.”

“You're welcome, my dear.” Mycroft smiles back, deciding to have a shower while Greg is on the phone.

x..x

“Hello?” Greg asks awkwardly, not recognising the caller ID.

“ _Hi, Ria told me that she's coming staying with you for a bit.”_

“Yeah, she is, Mads. Is that alright?”

“ _Well, I'd rather have my daughter home after months of avoiding me, but then again, I can't promise I wouldn't throttle her for getting herself knocked up. Besides, I've got a messy divorce to deal with.”_ Madison gives a loud, tired sigh.

“Yeah, Ria mentioned that. Um, sorry about that, sis. So, what happened?”

“ _He cheated on me, twice.”_

“So did Emma. Five times.”

“ _Wow, I've missed a lot, haven't I? I said she was a slut when I first saw her.”_ Madison replies honestly, giving a low whistle.

“Don't lie. You loved her.” Greg finds himself smiling.

“ _Well, I might have told my friends she was a slut.”_ Madison gives a soft giggle.

“Yeah, she was a bit. I knew but I didn't want to believe it. Just glad that we never had kids. With all the screaming and shouting we did.”

“ _You were better off without her. You were always depressed. That's why I didn't want you around anymore. Well, that and because you always brought_ her _around.”_

“I'm sorry, sis. I should have listened to you that night. But you were drunk so I thought you were just mistaking everything.”

“ _God, I should have told you when I was sober. I'm sorry about that, little brother. No wonder you hated me.”_ Madison sighs softly.

“I never hated you, Mads. I was just angry. I never meant to call you an 'evil, spiteful bitch'. That wasn't fair.”

“ _No, it wasn't but I understand why you did. I didn't exactly tell you in a polite way.”_

“So, um, are we good then? I mean, I haven't seen the kids in five years. Dina probably doesn't even remember me.”

“ _Oh, she knows who you are. Ria doesn't know that I knew she was keeping you updated on us all. I'm glad she did though.”_

“Yeah, me too.”

“ _Anyway, I heard who pulled some posh bloke with a big house. Is he nice?”_

“Yeah, he's lovely. Really, really lovely.”

“ _Aww, my little Greggy's smitten. How sweet.”_

“Shut up. And don't call me, _Greggy_.”

“ _He's good to you though, isn't he? I mean, he treats you right?”_

“Yeah, he does. Better than I deserve.”

“ _Don't say that. You deserve someone nice. I'll tell you something though, I always knew you were a lil' bi, found those magazines in your room when you were fifteen.”_

“You went in my room?! Cheeky bitch.” Greg laughs, flopping down onto the sofa.

“ _You had more boys in there than girls. I thought you were either a serious nerd or gay. I had to be sure. Anyway, were do you think the stash came from that night you shagged Benny?”_ Madison giggles, and Greg can here her snuggling down in her armchair.

“Oh God, you knew about that?”

“ _Well, he was the most gorgeous of all the guys you brought home. And we bumped into each other on the stairs the next morning. All I'll say is, boy, did you go good with that one.”_

“Oh bloody hell. Did mum and dad know too?”

“ _Well, as soon as he saw Benny he knew. Said if he was bi and a twenty years younger, he'd have had him before ya. It was hilarious when he broke the news to mum though. She just turned round and went, 'Just because Greggy brings home an attractive young man, doesn't mean that he's gay, darling.' and dad said, 'I never said he was gay, love, I said he was bisexual. He likes both. Otherwise he would never have got to second base with that Mindy girl.' I couldn't stop laughing for twenty minutes.”_ Madison recalls, giggling at the memory.

“Oh my God, that's horrifying. And you didn't try to stop them?” Greg cries, rubbing a hand over his face.

“ _God no, it was too much fun.”_

“You were a horrible big sister.” Greg jokes, putting his feet up on the table.

“ _Yeah, and you were a terror of a little brother, Greggy.”_

“Urg, God. How did I even get that nickname?”

“ _You were a cute baby. It was only supposed to be when you were little but mum found it amusing and decided to constantly call it you.”_

“So mum's to blame then. Right, now I know.”

“ _Yeah. Anyway, um, I gotta go. James has come to pick up the kids. I said I'd let him see them even though the divorce isn't finalised yet.”_

“Oh, of course. Yeah, um, you should come down sometime. I'll text you the address. Bring the kids?”

“ _Yeah, that'd be nice. Um, I'll see you later, lil brother. Take care of Ria, will you?”_

“Course I will. Don't you worry about that.”

“ _Good luck with the baby, Greg. You'll make a wonderful father. And … thank you.”_ Madison replies, and Greg can hear her smiling over the phone.

“Thanks, see you later, Mads.”

“ _Bye, Greg.”_

Greg hangs up the phone just as Mycroft walks in with Alejandria.

“Hey, Ria. Sorry I couldn't pick you up myself. I was trying to get the place tidy.”

“Uncle G!” Alejandria exclaims cheerfully, throwing her arms around Greg. “It's so good to see you.”

“You too, kid.” Greg grins, hugging his niece tight.

“Oh, and don't worry about not picking me up, the car Mr Holmes brought me in was lush.” Ria beams brightly.

“I've told you, Alejandria, you can call me Mycroft.” Mycroft chastises gently, smiling sweetly at the young girl.

“Personally, I'd prefer it if you called him _Uncle_ Mycroft. We are together after all.” Greg replies softly, looking over at his partner.

“Okay, but it's gonna take me some getting used to though. Is that alright, um, _Uncle_ Mycroft?” Ria asks unsurely, looking back at the older Holmes.

“Call me whatever you prefer, my dear. So long as it isn't vulgar.” Mycroft replies with a smirk.

“Promise. Ya know, I like him. He's posh and everything but he's still got a sense of humour. You got a keeper there, Uncle G.” Ria grins, looking over at Mycroft and winking at him.

“Yeah, that I do, kid.” Greg smiles softly at his partner.

“I'll just go find my room, shall I?” Ria asks, looking between the two men before shrugging and heading towards the stairs.

“Thank you, darling.” Greg says, walking over and kissing Mycroft.

“You're welcome, my love.” Mycroft replies with a smile.

 


	10. Our Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft have a little bonding time with Alejandria.  
> Ria reveals the sex of the baby, asking if they have thought of names yet.  
> Greg is surprised that Mycroft has a few ideas already.  
> He's even more surprised by what his partner says later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up! I was debating whether to skip to the birth but decided that I needed Greg bonding with his niece as much as any reader might do. So, here it is xxxx

“Thanks again for letting me stay, Uncle G. You too, Mycr … Uncle Mycroft.” Ria says awkwardly, sitting down at the table.

“I told you, Alejandria, you can call me whatever you feel comfortable with.” Mycroft replies with a soft smile, placing a plate of pizza down on the table.

“So long as you call me _Ria_ , even mum doesn't call me Alejandria unless I'm in trouble.” Ria grins, reaching across to grab a slice of pizza.

“Don't count on it, kid. When we first met I told him to call me Greg, ever since he's been calling me _Gregory_. So I know exactly how you feel.” Greg chuckles, grabbing his own slice of pizza.

“Will you ever let that rest, Gregory?”

“Ya see.” Greg grins at his niece, chuckling when Mycroft gives the pizza a disgusted look before grabbing a slice.

Ria giggles loudly before grabbing another slice.

“I told you we didn't have to get pizza, love. I gave you options, _remember_?”

“Yes, well, I thought it was only fair to make Alejandria feel welcome by ordering her favourite.”

“How did you … Did you tell him?” Ria stammers, looking between the two men.

“Nope, he always does that. Can deduce anything about you, just by looking at you. His brother Sherlock does the same.”

“Wait, Sherlock Holmes is your brother? Well, then again, how many people are there with the name Holmes? In fact, how many people are there with the name Sherlock or Mycroft? Did your parents just look your names up in a _book of most obscure names_?” Ria asks with a lop-sided grin, and Mycroft knows there's definitely no mistaking the family resemblance.

The older Holmes smiles softly, standing up to get some drinks.

“Actually, Sherlock is my brother's middle name. His full name is William Sherlock Scott Holmes. William is my father's name but Mummy much preferred Sherlock so that's what he became known as. She only called him William when he was misbehaving.” Mycroft replies with a wistful smile, grabbing a big bottle of cola from the fridge and three glasses.

“So it's only you with a weird name then?” Ria teases, winking at the older Holmes.

“Yes. Both Mummy and Daddy agreed on Mycroft as my name. As for Sherlock, Mummy preferred the name Sherlock and Daddy preferred William. So they made a compromise.”

“Well, I like it. It's unusual and different. I've never met anyone called Mycroft before.”

“And I've never met anyone called Alejandria before. Personally, I think it's a lovely name, but, if you insist I suppose I can call you Ria. _But_ , you must let me tempt you to have some chocolate cake. Call it a … _compromise._ ” Mycroft grins, pouring three glasses of cola out for them.

“Now you're getting on my good side.” Ria giggles softly, taking a sip from her drink.

“I'm glad. Would you like some, Gregory?”

“I'd love some, darling. Thank you.” Greg says with a smile, moving the empty pizza plate to the sink.

“Here we go.”

“Thank you, Uncle Mycroft. This looks delish.”

“You're very welcome, my dear.”

x..x

“So, have you thought of any baby names yet?” Ria asks sweetly, as the three of them sit down to watch Doctor Who.

“Calm down, Ria. You've only been here a week.”

“Come on though, Uncle G, mum said you came up with loads of potential names for us. Are you sure you haven't thought of any?”

“I quite like Rosalia if the baby is a girl. Or Gabriel if it's a boy.” Mycroft muses, looking over at the pair.

“Wait, you've thought about this?” Greg asks in a surprised tone.

“Ever since the night you told me you wanted a child, Gregory.” Mycroft replies softly, leaning over to kiss his partner.

“Aww, look at you two.” Ria practically squeals, clapping her hands together.

“Um, yes, well.” Mycroft coughs, blushing bright red.

“Shut up.” Greg adds, glancing over at his niece before smirking.

“So, Uncle My, got any other names?” Ria asks with a bright smile, pulling her legs up to her chest.

Mycroft smiles shyly at the nickname before pondering his mind for other names, “Jakob, um, Elijah is quite nice too. For a girl, I also like Olivia.”

“I like Kaleb or … Veronica if the baby's a girl. Veronica's nice.” Greg adds with a soft smile.

“I think either Rosalia or Olivia. I don't know why, I just think they're lovely. Well, Veronica's nice too. But then again, it's up to you two.” Ria interrupts, looking up at the two men.

“Yeah. Anyway, while we're on the subject of the baby. What are you having? You never told us.”

“Isn't it obvious?” Ria asks, giving them a smirk.

“We're having a baby girl?”

“Yes, Uncle G, you're having a little girl. So, have you decided on a name _now_?”

“How about we wait until she's born? Then we can decide.” Mycroft interrupts, looking at Greg.

“Sounds like a good idea, yeah.” Greg agrees, nodding at the pair.

“Well, it's late so I'm off to bed. Night, Uncle G. Night, Uncle My. I'll see you in the morning.” Ria yawns, getting up out of the armchair. “Oh, and if you are gonna … ya know, try and keep the noise down, I'm an impressionable young woman.” She adds with a wink.

“Yeah, we know how _impressionable_ you are, kid.” Greg chuckles lightly, motioning to Ria's stomach.

“Haha, real funny.” Ria sighs sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“Night, kid. See ya in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Alejandria. Pleasant dreams.” Mycroft adds, smiling up at the young girl.

x..x

“So, Rosalia, eh? It's really pretty. I like it.”

“We're supposed to be going to sleep, Gregory.” Mycroft chastises lightly, nuzzling his partner's neck.

“I'm not tired. And besides, I was thinking we could do something else.” Greg replies with a seductive smile.

“ _Gregory_ , your niece is in the next room.” Mycroft squeaks, sounding utterly scandalized at the idea.

“She gave us permission. So, as long as _you_ don't start making so much noise,” Greg replies, sliding down the bed and kissing his down his partner's body. “Then there'll be no problem.”

Mycroft gasps as Greg's mouth finds his erection through his pyjama bottoms.

“ _Gregory_.” Mycroft moans softly, rolling onto his back as Greg pulls his pyjama bottoms down with his teeth.

“You know you want to.” Greg smirks, running his nose up Mycroft's erection to pull his boxers down with his teeth too, lifting his partner's hips to pull both garments down his legs.

“ _Yes_.” Mycroft sighs, resting his hand on Greg's head.

“Mmm.” Greg moans, running his tongue up Mycroft's cock slowly.

“ _Please_.” Mycroft begs, stroking Greg's hair.

“What do you want, Myc?” Greg asks huskily, looking up at his partner.

“You. _Now_.” Mycroft moans, pulling Greg's head up further.

“So impatient.” Greg chuckles, sitting up and grabbing a bottle of lube.

Greg lubes himself up before lining himself with Mycroft's entrance.

Mycroft moans loudly as Greg pushes into him and grips his hips hard.

“Don't make me gag you, Mikey.” Greg moans, pulling out and pushing back in.

“Apologies, my _dear_.” Mycroft replies, his voice breaking into a moan at the end of the sentence.

“You are so _beautiful_ like this. Writhing and moaning under me. It's sexy … as … hell.” Greg purrs in Mycroft's ear, thrusting in harder.

Mycroft moans as his eyes roll back in his head, wrapping his arms around Greg and locking their heels together.

“God, _Gregory_.”

“I love when you moan my name. It sounds so gorgeous. And just knowing that I do this to you, drives me _mad_.” Greg moans, licking from Mycroft's collar bone up to his ear before nibbling gently on his ear lobe.

“Gregory … I'm going to ...”

“It's alright, baby. I'm there too. Come on, sweetheart. For me.” Greg moans, thrusting deeper and hitting his partner's prostate.

Greg muffles Mycroft's scream with his mouth, nipping lightly on his bottom lip before pulling out and collapsing next to his partner.

They breathe deeper for a while, steadying their heart rate and breathing when Mycroft breaks the silence.

“I like Veronica. Veronica's lovely.”

“What?” Greg giggles, looking across at his partner.

“For our baby. Veronica. I think it's lovely.” Mycroft smiles, eyes twinkling brightly.

“You said _our_ baby. That's the first time since I mentioned about Ria being a surrogate that you've called her _our_ baby.” Greg replies softly, eyes filling up with tears.

“Well she is, Gregory. She's _our_ baby. Mine and yours.” Mycroft whispers, stroking Greg's cheek.

“Yeah, she is.” Greg agrees, kissing Mycroft's fingers.

“So, Veronica?”

“How about Veronica Rosalia Holmes-Lestrade?” Greg suggests, smiling at his partner.

“Sounds perfect, my dear.” Mycroft smiles, resting his head on Greg's chest.

“Yeah, just perfect.” Greg agrees, kissing Mycroft's hair and pulling him closer.


	11. Mycoft Worries Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ria is due to give birth in two weeks and funnily enough, Mycroft is the one panicking.  
> And of course, with a new arrival on the way, Mycroft and Ria must go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been a no show for a while. I've had so much on and trying to update at least one chapter of each older story while I can. So I've skipped ahead slightly. On the upside, it's an extra long one for you all :) xxxx

“Uncle My, calm down. I'm perfectly capable of getting downstairs by myself.” Ria sighs, trying to shake off her Uncle who's currently hanging onto her like she's shatter to pieces.

“I know, Alejandria. I just don't want any harm to come to you or Veronica, my dear.” Mycroft replies gently, still holding Ria's arm.

“I know, Uncle My. But seriously …”

“Sweetheart, she's alright. Come on, give the girl a little space, love.” Greg interrupts from the bottom of the stairs.

“Well, only if you're sure. I could set up a bedroom down ...”

“My, stop it. You're panicking. And it's no good for Ria or Ronnie. Now, come on. Let Ria go and help me make breakfast for us all. After all, Ria's eating for a very hungry little one now.”

“Alright, my dear. Alejandria ...”

“I'll shout if I need you, Uncle My. As I always promise to.” Ria smiles softly at her Uncle, patting his arm.

Mycroft nods before hesitantly descending the stairs and following his partner.

“I know you're worried, sweetheart, and I'm glad to see this protective side of you, but you're smothering Ria and it's getting her worked up. She's been alright so far, being in your big house isn't going to change that.” Greg says gently as Mycroft enters the kitchen.

“Gregory, I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to them.”

“I know you wouldn't, love. But she's a big girl and she's doing great. She's not straining or over-working herself, she's eating well and she's sleeping regularly. Ria isn't stupid and she's made sure Ronnie is as safe as Fort Knox. Just try to relax, love. It's all going to be fine.”

Mycroft nods his head slightly in agreement, walking over to the cupboard to pick out glasses and plates, before setting them on the table and grabbing juice from the fridge.

“You're going to miss her, aren't you?” Greg asks suddenly, looking up from the fried eggs to his partner.

"Of course I'll miss Alejandria, she's your niece and the mother of our daughter.”

“Just admit it, My. You've got a soft spot for my niece that isn't just because of who she is to me. You love that girl like your own, I can see it.” Greg replies with a teasing smile.

“Yes, well. She is a very wonderful young girl, Gregory. And very brave for what she's doing.”

“Admit it, My.” Greg continues to tease, grinning at his partner.

“Yes, alright. I do love her. She's giving me the one thing I've always wanted and more so, she's our niece and she's perfect.” Mycroft sighs, but gives a genuine smile.

“That she is, love.”

“Alright, now I need a sit down and some juice.” Ria interrupts with a tired sigh, gingerly climbing onto the kitchen stool at the table.

“Here's breakfast for ya, kid. Your favourite, a full English.”

“Ta, Uncle G. And, um, thanks for everything you've done for me.”

“You're my niece, I'd do anything for ya.”

“I know. But I really appreciate you putting me up and taking care of me.”

“Not a problem, kid.”

“You too, Uncle My. It's an amazing home, you have. And I love the library.”

“Well, I'm glad you've enjoyed your time here, Alejandria. I hope you'll come back soon.”

“Course I will. I love it here.” Ria grins, before digging into her breakfast.

“You're welcome any time.” Mycroft smiles, sitting down and accepting his own breakfast.

x..x

“I wonder if you'd like to do some shopping with me, Alejandria? For some baby clothes or something for yourself?”

“Sure, I'd love to, Uncle My. I know just the place.”

“Grab your coat and I'll have Fredrick come around with the car then.” Mycroft smiles, pulling out his mobile to summon his driver.

“Afternoon, Mr Holmes.” Fredrick greets cheerfully, opening the door for Mycroft and Ria.

“Good afternoon, Fredrick. How are you?”

“I'm fine, thank you, sir. And yourself?”

“Very well, thank you.”

“And what about the young Miss, then?” Fredrick asks with a smile, looking over at Ria.

“I'm good, thank you, Fredrick. Me and Mycroft are going shopping for some things for Ronnie.” Ria smiles brightly, settling into the backseat.

“Ah, so that's what you're calling the little one then. It's a lovely name, Mr Holmes. Definitely fits with the Holmes-Lestrade name.”

“Thank you, Fredrick. Gregory picked it out. Her full name is Veronica Rosalie Holmes-Lestrade.”

“Absolutely lovely, sir. And I bet with a mother like that young Miss, she's gonna be a bonny one.”

Ria giggles girlishly and blushes under the compliment.

“But then again, given your Uncle, I bet all the good genes run in the family.” Fredrick grins through the front mirror at Ria.

“That's true.” Mycroft smiles softly, looking towards Fredrick.

“I tell you what, sir, your brother's doing pretty alright for himself too. That Doctor Watson is quite a handsome chap. You Holmes' know how to pick the good ones.” Fredrick smirks, winking at Ria.

“Yes, and when will I get to meet the infamous brother, Uncle My?” Ria asks in a teasing tone.

“Believe me, Alejandria, you're better off _not_ meeting my little brother.” Mycroft replies with a slight smile.

“I bet he's lovely really.” Ria giggles.

“Yes as lovely as an angry bear.”

Ria laughs heartily and it warms something deep in Mycroft's heart to hear it, it's so like Gregory's laugh that it makes him smile stupidly.

“Ah, here we are.” Ria replies breathlessly, grinning madly.

x..x

“Gregory, we're home.” Mycroft announces with a warm smile.

“Ah, and how are my two favourite people then?” Greg smiles, leaning in to first kiss Mycroft and then his niece.

“We had a wonderful day, Uncle G. And you should see the clothes we picked out. They're so small and cute, and it's so funny how little babies are.”

“I know they are, love. I remember when you were that small. Now look at you, all grown up and a proper little lady. Boy, does the time fly.” Greg smiles, hugging his niece tight.

“Oh God, run Uncle My, before he gets all emotional and starts crying. It's not a pretty sight.” Ria teases, nudging Mycroft a little.

“Oi, you. And after I spent all day slaving over a hot stove to make your favourite.” Greg chastises mock seriously, ruffling Ria's hair.

“You mean, Spagetti Pancakes. Thanks, Uncle G.” Ria replies excitedly, throwing her arms around her uncle's neck.

“Oh, so now you're nice to me?” Greg teases, kissing Ria's hair.

“Spagetti Pancakes?” Mycroft asks in a bemused tone.

“Yeah, it's spagetti on top of pancakes. It's nicer than it sounds.” Greg replies with a smile.

“Well, I'm always willing to try something new. And then after tea, we could show you what we bought for Veronica.”

“Sounds lovely, My.”

x..x

“Thanks for tea, Uncle G. I'm gonna get a bath and then get some sleep. It's been a long day.”

“Alright then, kid. Sleep tight. Shout if you need anything.”

“Will do. Night, Uncle G. Night, Uncle My.” Ria replies with a sleepy smile, hugging Mycroft tightly. “Thanks for today. It was really nice.”

“You're welcome, my dear.” Mycroft smiles back, kissing Ria's cheek.

“See ya in the morning, love.”

“Night.”

Ria slowly makes her way upstairs and into her on-suite bathroom, running the bath before setting up her pyjamas.

“So, good day then?”

“It was wonderful, Gregory. I don't think I've _ever_ had so much fun shopping before.”

“Good. So, let's have a look then.”

“Ah, of course.” Mycroft smiles, pulling the shopping bags over to them. “Alejandria really thought this would be cute, and seeing her eyes light up, I could hardly refuse.”

Mycroft pulls out a tiny bear onzie complete with little ears on the hood and holds it up to Greg.

“Aww, it's sweet. And it looks really warm too. Do they do these in adult sizes?” Greg grins, holding up the little onzie.

“I'm sure they do somewhere, my dear.”

“We'll have to get matching ones.” Greg continues to grin, nudging Mycroft.

Mycroft just chuckles before pulling out a few baby grows and a few little dresses.

“They're all really lovely, My. I'm so proud of you.”

“It's Alejandria you should be proud of, Gregory. I didn't even know babies had all of these different things.”

“No, I mean the way you're taking to this father thing. Taking Ria out shopping for stuff, looking out for her, giving her a place to stay. You're going to be an amazing dad, My.”

“As will you, my love. We're in this together and I know it's going to be the most happiest experience of my life, raising a little girl with you.”

“Yeah, mine too, Mikey. And I can't wait. In just two weeks, we'll have a daughter.”

“That's exactly why I was thinking we should convert the guest room next to ours into a nursery. I thought we might do that tomorrow. With Alejandria's help, of course.”

“That sounds perfect, My. And then maybe we can take her to see John and Sherlock. I know what you're thinking but she's a part of this family and she should get to meet her other uncles too.”

“Of course. Whatever you wish, Gregory.”

“Good, it's settled then.” Greg grins, pulling Mycroft into a firm and loving hug.

Mycroft sighs happily and let's himself relax into Greg's arms; apparently today was a long day for the older Holmes too and he's ready for sleep.

Apparently reading his mind, Greg whispers softly, “Let's get some sleep, love.”

The older man stands and looks at his partner; Mycroft follows him willingly, looking forward to being able to curl up next to his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just to gives some ideas:  
> This is the onzie, because it's so cute - http://s3.amazonaws.com/rapgenius/1344335550_bear-onesie-costume.jpg  
> And this is who I think Alejandria is in my head (and it has nothing to do with my love for this lovely lady)- http://creativefan.com/important/cf/2012/12/demi-lovato-pictures/red-hair.jpg  
> Oh and this is Fredrick (and this is also nothing to do with my love for a particular actor, I swear ;)) - http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-hsbcC1xjWNk/UNT4GMJCNsI/AAAAAAAADNk/G37fMORSDsI/s1600/Ian-McKellen001.jpg


	12. Meeting The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg take Ria to meet John and Sherlock.  
> But what's supposed to be a happy day with the family, turns south when Sherlock pushes too hard.  
> Will Mycroft find his breaking point with his brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all apologies for not updating in nearly a year, I had college and dance performances then I got a job, then I lost it and since then I've had no inspiration or energy to write. But then I thoughy while I'm jobless and have a lot of time on my hands, I might as well try to get some stories done xxx

“Hi, Mrs Hudson. How are you?” Greg greets cheerfully, leaning in to kiss the land-lady's cheek.

“Hello, boys. How are you?”

“We're good, yeah, Mrs H. Oh, this is my niece Ria.”

“Hello, dear. I'm Mrs Hudson, come on, dear, let's get you sat down upstairs.”

“Thank you, Mrs Hudson.” Ria smiles gratefully, following the land-lady upstairs.

Greg smiles at his partner before grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs.

“Who's this then?” John asks with a grin.

“I'm Alejandria, but please just call me Ria.” Ria introduces with a cheeky smile.

“Hold on, I recognise that cheeky smile, you're definitely a Lestrade.” John continues to grin, holding out a hand for the girl to shake.

Ria giggles before replying, “I'm assuming Uncle G told you we were coming? I thought it was supposed to a surprise.”

She gives her Uncle a disapproving look but Greg just shrugs his shoulders, “Wasn't me.”

“No, actually it was Mycroft who told us you were coming. Sherlock likes to experiment with chemicals and obviously Mycroft didn't want to risk anything.”

“Speaking of my dear brother, where is he?” Mycroft asks, surveying the room carefully for any experiments left out.

“In the bedroom _not_ sulking.” John grins at Greg, seeing his friend's matching expression.

“I'm _not_ sulking.” Sherlock's voice cuts in as the Consulting Detective appears from the kitchen.

“Exactly what I said, love.” John smiles sweetly at his husband.

“Wow, you two are as bad as Uncle G and Uncle My.” Ria grins at the pair.

“Please, don't compare our relationship to that of Mycroft's.” Sherlock replies, glaring at his brother.

John slaps his husband's arm and shoots him with a glare.

“Ignore him, Ria. He's in a mood because we've put his experiments away.”

“ _Important_ experiments, John.” Sherlock snaps, glaring more fiercely at his husband.

“Ignore him, Alejandria. He's always like this.” Mycroft warns, putting a protective arm around the girl's shoulders.

“It's fine. I had to put up with this from mum and dad. This is actually mellow in comparison to them.” Ria reassures with a soft smile, welcoming the protective gesture all the same.

“Ria, why don't me and Uncle Greg introduce you to Ariana.” John replies, giving his husband a warning look that clearly says 'behave'.

“Sure, come on, Uncle G.”

Sherlock watches as John, Greg and Ria leave the room before turning to stare daggers at his brother.

“I thought having a baby around might grow you up eventually. Apparently not.” Mycroft says, looking down his nose at his brother.

“I'm not the the child here, Mycroft.” Sherlock snaps, stepping forward to challenge his brother.

“Ha, still trying to score cheap points, brother mine.” Mycroft just barely manages not to growl back.

“ _Cheap points_? You mean like you, parading Lestrade's niece around like a prize bull? If she wasn't pregnant with a child then you wouldn't care.” Sherlock growls, getting right into his brother's face.

“Enough!” Mycroft yells, raising his hand in warning.

“You wouldn't dare, Mycroft.” Sherlock sneers, grinning at his brother. “After all, you wouldn't want Lestrade to see you lose your temper, he might see the real you.”

“Sherlock.” Mycroft growls, just barely containing his anger, which admittedly has been getting ever more harder to do with his little brother.

“How will you manage with a child, Mycroft? You can barely contain your anger around me. A child will be even more trouble to handle.” Sherlock scoffs, blatantly antagonising his brother.

“Yes, well, I've had plenty of practice with you, haven't I? I know my boiling point thanks to you, you insufferable child.”

“You'll lose control in no time with a child around all the time. And then Lestrade will see what the real Ice Man looks like. Do you think he'll stick around? Do you think he'll want to be stuck with you until death do you part?” Sherlock yells, his eyes practically gleaming in delight.

Unfortunately, Sherlock's delight is short-lived as an ear-piercing crack resounds in the room and the detective nearly falls back with the force of it.

John and Greg come running into the room, having waited for the brothers come to a resolution when they hear the noise and the resulting silence.

Sherlock looks towards John and that's when the ex-army doctor sees it; the bright red hand-print across the detective's cheek that means that Mycroft finally cracked and gave his younger brother a slap hard enough to make tears well in the detective's eyes.

Greg sees it too and turns to look at his partner, who is literally shaking with anger and Greg suddenly can't breath, the room is too hot and he thinks he might just pass out.

Then suddenly, Mycroft turns to look at Greg and his face drops; like he's only just realised that he slapped his younger brother, like it was completely out of his control and all Greg can do is watch as his partner slowly struggles to come back to himself.

John notices too but he's still too stunned and angry to say anything but a muttered “Leave, Mycroft.” before Greg is grabbing his partner's hand and pulling him towards the stairs, calling his niece and telling her it's time to go.

As soon as Mycroft and Ria have walked through the door, Greg quietly closes it behind them; making a mental note to apologise to Mrs Hudson about the abrupt exit.

He climbs into the too quiet car and pulls it away from the kerb, forcing on keeping his eyes on the road and trying not to rage about Mycroft's actions.

“Gregory.” Mycroft whispers softly, pulling at Greg's heart so painfully he wants to pull over and hug his partner tightly.

“No, Mycroft. Not right now.”

Mycroft falls silent and Ria, being the clever girl she is, doesn't even ask what's happened, she knows her Uncles will explain later.

The ride home is far too quiet and tense and Ria practically flies out the car as soon as it pulls into the driveway, leaving Greg and Mycroft alone.

“You slapped him, Mycroft. Your own brother and you slapped him.”

“I know. Gregory, it was my fault, I shouldn't have lost control like that.” Mycroft replies, shouldering the blame for his brother.

“We both know you weren't solely responsible for that. And I'll be sure to have words with your brother too. But first, why?”

Mycroft spends the next ten minutes explaining in detail their argument up until John and Greg came back in the room.

“Jeez, your brother has a right mouth on him sometimes. And dragging Ria and the baby into it too. I … I don't know what to say, My. I'm not condoning what you did but God knows I've thought about giving your brother a crack before now.”

“Gregory, I understand if you cannot forgive me and don't wish to marry me but …”

“Wait, what? Marry you? We … we've never talked about marriage, Myc. When did you start thinking about marriage?”

“Well … well, from … for some time now, Gregory.” Mycroft stammers, directing his attention out the window.

“Since when, Myc?” Greg asks pointedly, turning in his seat to look at Mycroft.

“Since that first date. Since the moment you reached out and grabbed my hand at the table, in public.” Mycroft whispers, still looking out the window.

Greg smiles and grabs Mycroft's hand, linking their fingers together and relishes in the soft smile that graces Mycroft's features.

“Sherlock will forgive you and so will John. As for me, well, I'm in love with you so of course I'll forgive you.”

Mycroft's breath hitches and a single tear runs down his cheek, “You're in love with me?”

“Of course I am, why else would I be having a baby with you, My?” Greg replies, turning Mycroft's face towards him.

“I should have said this sooner, Gregory but, I've … I've found myself quite deeply in love with you too.”

“I know. I've always known, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you write what's supposed to be a light fluff filled chapter that turns really angsty near the end and you're just sat there thinking "shit, how did that happen?" 
> 
> Oopsie, sorry about that xxx


	13. Too Late To Apologise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John calls Mycroft and Greg to apologise for Sherlock's behaviour.  
> But will Sherlock surprise everyone and actually apologise himself?  
> Mycroft gets an unexpected surprise from his partner and assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter up ladies and gents.  
> Aren't you luck you didn't have to wait another year ;) xxx

Greg gets called into work when he's actually supposed to be off for another two weeks but given the fact that he needs something to take his mind off the disastrous family day they had yesterday, Greg goes into work to finish up some old paperwork.

“Hello, John.” Greg greets warily, wondering why the doctor is calling him after the day before.

 _“Hi, Greg. Listen, is Mycroft there?”_ John asks carefully, not wanting to rock the already shaky boat.

“John, I'm at work. Of course Mycroft isn't here.” Greg replies, looking up and seeing Anderson stood at his office door. “And … I'm just about to go on a case so I have to go. Give me a call at about two, okay?”

_“Sure, mate. See ya later.”_

“What have we got, Anderson?” Greg asks, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

“Break it at an old lady's, sir. Apparently, nothing was stolen but they left the place in a mess.”

“Then why is this a case for us?”

“The guy killed the old lady's cat.”

“And?”

“And left this note.”

Anderson hands over a photo taken by an officer that says; _You're next_ in the cat's blood on the wall.

“I'm assuming this isn't meant for little old Dorris?”

“Julie, sir. The old lady's name is Julie.”

“I was … never mind, let's go.”

Greg follows Anderson and the rest of his team out and towards the crime scene.

…

Two hours later with a man in cuffs and Greg is feeling like dodging the paperwork and heading home. As it turns out, the burglar-come-cat-killer was leaving the note for the old lady's seventeen year old grandson who had actually nicked the guy's dead-father's vintage car.

Greg would have been surprised but for the fact that before he went on leave he'd solved a murder case of a cheating husband found shot to death with his pants around his ankles.

Conclusion of the day: people will use any excuse to kill someone.

Despite the day he's had, Greg finishes up the paperwork an hour later and heads home.

He gets just enough time to shower and dress before his phone starts buzzing with an incoming call; John.

_“Hey Greg, how was the case?”_

“Quick and not to painful actually. Anyway, you wanted to talk to Mycroft, right?”

_“Yes, is he there?”_

“Yeah, he is. I'll just go to the library and get him.”

“Ah, Gregory, darling. Is everything alright?” Mycroft asks with a soft smile.

“It's John. He wants to speak to you.”

“Ah.” Mycroft replies, taken the phone from his partner. “John, what can I do for you?”

_“I'm sorry.”_

Mycroft gives a confused expression which immediately worries Greg, but as he makes a move towards his partner, Mycroft holds up a hand to stop him.

“Sherlock? Gregory told me that John wanted to talk to me.”

_“Yes, he was going to apologise on my behalf but I thought, given the circumstances, it was better to do it myself.”_

“I'm proud of you, dear brother.” Mycroft replies, a genuine smile crossing his face.

_“Don't mock me, brother mine.”_

“I assure you I'm not, Sherlock. It was very mature of you to apologise to me. I _am_ proud of you. Always, Sherlock.” Mycroft says softly, emotion he doesn't show often evident in his voice.

Greg smiles softly at his partner, relishing in the rare moment of true sibling love and wishing it wasn't so rare for the brothers.

He turns and leaves the room, letting them share their private moment while he uses the time to check on Ria.

“Hey, kid. How you doing?”

“Hey Uncle G, just watching some horror, wanna join me?” Ria grins, shuffling to one side of the bed.

“Yeah, why not? Mycroft's just talking to Sherlock, so he might be awhile.”

“How's it going?”

“Well, apparently Sherlock's apologised again. Caught Mycroft off guard though, he doesn't do it often.” Greg chuckles, getting comfy on Ria's bed.

“Well, that's a start then. Isn't it?” Ria asks, holding out a bad of skittles for her uncle.

“Yeah, it is. He can be a good lad when he wants to be, it just has to suit him.” Greg replies reassuringly, grabbing as many red skittles as he can.

“I figured that.” Ria laughs, shoving a handful of skittles in her mouth and chewing loudly.

They descend into silence as the movie starts and half an hour later, there's a light tap on the door.

“Hey, love.”

“Hello, darling. Ria.” Mycroft smiles, peeking round the door to get a glimpse of the film. “Mm, lovely. Look at all the blood.” He adds sarcastically, looking a little pale.

“Ria, I'll leave you to it, alright, kid?”

“Alright, Uncle G. He's all yours, Uncle My.” Ria grins, adding a cheeky wink at Mycroft.

“Thank you, dear.” Mycroft grins back, making a half bow at the girl.

Greg laughs at the pair before getting up and following Mycroft out the room.

Suddenly he has a great idea and asks Mycroft to wait downstairs, grinning at the look of confusion on Mycroft's face.

“Hey, Ria. Me and Mycroft will be going out for a bit, well, me first then him.”

“You're not making any sense, Uncle G.”

“Right, listen ...”

….

Greg manages to escape the house without Mycroft realising and grins at his little plan, hoping his partner won't be too mad and actually understand the reference.

The Detective Inspector gets a safe distance away before telling Mycroft to come and look for him, getting his partner out on the street is crucial to his plan so he hopes it works.

He checks with Anthea to see if Mycroft has followed his first instructions and grins wickedly when she confirms he has.

Greg stops outside a familiar restaurant before he pulls out his other phone.

 **_24th September 2013 15.30pm_ **  
_Get in the car, Mr Holmes_  
**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

He grins to himself and wonders if Mycroft will play along with his game.

 **_24th September 2013 15.34pm_ **  
_Who is this?_  
_MH_  
**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

**_24th September 2013 15.37pm_ **  
_We have a mutual acquaintance_  
**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

**_24th September 2013 15.40pm_ **  
_And who would that be exactly?_  
_MH_  
**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

The plan is working perfectly and Greg hopes Mycroft is at least a little intrigued.

 **_24th September 2013 15.46pm_ **  
_Sherlock Holmes_  
**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

**_24th September 2013 15.50pm_ **  
_How do you know him?_  
_MH_  
**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

**_24th September 2013 15.54pm_ **  
_He assists me with my work_  
**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

**_24th September 2013 16.06pm_ **  
_I'll ask you again. Who are you?_  
_MH_  
**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

**_24th September 2013 16.10pm_ **  
_A Detective Inspector_  
**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

**_24th September 2013 16.14pm_ **  
_May I know your name?_  
_MH_  
**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

**_24th September 2013 16.20pm_ **  
_Greg_  
**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

**_24th September 2013 16.23pm_ **  
_Now get in the car, Mr Holmes_  
**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

**_24th September 2013 16.27pm_ **  
_Am I being abducted?_  
_MH_  
**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

**_24th September 2013 16.29pm_ **  
_You will find out soon enough_  
_There is no need for alarm, Mr Holmes_  
**_MESSAGE SENT_ **

Greg smiles to himself, proud that he's probably the only person who has ever abducted Mycroft Holmes. Now he just has to be sure his partner will get in the car.

 _**24th September 2013 16.32pm** _  
_How would you feel if I abducted you?_  
_MH_  
_**MESSAGE SENT** _

_**24th September 2013 16.36pm** _  
_Quite impressed, considering only_  
_one person has tried and been_  
_successful_  
_**MESSAGE SENT** _

_**24th September 2013 16.39pm** _  
_I see_  
_MH_  
_**MESSAGE SENT** _

_**24th September 2013 16.43pm** _  
_See you soon, Mr Holmes_  
_**MESSAGE SENT** _

_**24th September 2013 16.47pm** _  
_Yes, you will_  
_MH_  
_**MESSAGE SENT** _

  
Greg shivers at those words, knowing that he's playing a deadly game with a dangerous man; a man who now has far more ways to torture him than anyone else.

“This is gonna be good.” Greg murmurs to himself, a small smirk appearing on his face.

….

Mycroft grins to himself, settling himself in the back of his car and thinking of ways to get back at his partner and his assistant.

The older Holmes re-reads the texts and recognises them as the conversation they had on their first date when Mycroft abducted Greg exactly one year ago.

 _This is going to be delightful._ Mycroft thinks to himself, unable to keep his excitement contained.

The car pulls up outside the restaurant from their first date and Mycroft smiles at his partner on the other side of the glass window. He climbs out of the car and looks his partner up and down carefully.

“Gregory, you look … beautiful. How did you did get changed without me noticing?” Mycroft asks in awe, running his fingertips down the front of Greg's suit jacket.

“That's where Ria came in with her coursework.” Greg grins, winking at his partner.

“You used your niece as a distraction for me?”

Greg just grins in reply, grabbing Mycroft's hand and pulling him through the door to the restaurant.

“Gregory, might I ask what this is all in aid of?”

“All in due time, love.” Greg smiles softly, pulling out a seat for Mycroft. “Let's eat first.”

The two order their meals and talk about their work this week, the fact that Sherlock actually apologised and their lives so far. That is until dessert arrives and Mycroft notices it's his favourite; triple chocolate sponge cake.

“Now you have me suspicious, Gregory.” Mycroft replies, quirking an eyebrow.

“You're always suspicious, My.” Greg chuckles, reaching his hand across to touch Mycroft's. “But on this occasion, you're right to be.”

“Why?” Mycroft asks suspiciously, eyeing his partner carefully.

“Mycroft, I know we've only been together a year but we've been working together for a few years now. Ever since I took Sherlock on to help consult on cases. I told you the day you abducted me that I've been wanting to catch your attention for a while. But at the time I first noticed you, my marriage was really rocky and I was too focused on trying to save it when I knew my wife was cheating on me and the marriage was dead anyway. I've waited long enough to do this and now that we're having a baby together, I can't think of any better time to do it.” Greg smiles shyly, before standing up and getting down on one knee in front of his partner.

“Gregory?” Mycroft gasps, looking down at his partner.

“Mycroft Holmes, um, will you marry me?” Greg asks with a smile, a beautiful simple silver band with a small white diamond in the middle.

“Gregory ...” Mycroft starts in a shocked tone and then his heart nearly breaks as Greg's face falls.

The older Holmes knows immediately what Greg is thinking and decides that words won't matter at this point so instead he just leans in and kisses his partner gently.

“Yes.” He whispers against his partner's lips, eyes closed and his nose still touching Greg's.

Greg smiles up at his partner; who has the most serene look on his face and he can't help but think how simply beautiful his partner looks.

“God, My. You look more beautiful than I've ever seen you. I didn't think that was possible but apparently it is.”

Mycroft just smiles shyly and leans in to kiss his partner again, his hands gently cupping Greg's face.

“So, we're getting married?” Greg asks with a grin.

“I wouldn't want to marry anyone else, my darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after nearly a year (and a bit, I thinl) this story is finally done.  
> Yes, I know there's a lot of unfinished business but I've already got a sequel in mind.  
> First though, I'm going to finish some of my other stories or at least update them by a couple of chapters.  
> So please be patient with me.  
> Thanks to everyone who reviewed, left kudos and bookmarked this :) xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I've added some new tags that mainly refer to chapter 11 but its nothing too serious I promise :) x


End file.
